Dear Diary
by Surf-merGirl1963
Summary: A sequel to the 'Hate Thy Neighbor' episode. Where does Keith & Donna's relationship lead? Read here to find out! Please R&R if you can! :D Now Complete!
1. June 1st 1973

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own any of these characters.

**Author's Note:**

I was never much of a fan of Ricky Stevens who was added in the Partridge Family fourth season, but I couldn't help but feel like there was a loose end at the end of the first episode, _Hate Thy Neighbor_.

Ricky's sister, Donna, goes out on a date with Keith to the movies and then after that, she sort of drops out of the picture, and Ricky is consistently in more and more episodes. This made me kind of sad, because I thought Donna was an interesting character. Also, it seems like her and Keith's relationship was one date and then that was it! Disappointing!

So here is my attempt at showing what happened after Donna Steven's first date with Keith through diary entries. I hope this is an enjoyable story. This is a new format for me. And please forgive any inconstancies with the TV episode; I haven't seen it in almost a year. Thanks!

* * *

June 1st, 1973

Dear Diary,

Hey, it's me again and you can't believe what just happened to me?? I actually went out on a date with Keith Partridge!! I know! I know! I totally can't believe it! My dream of the last two years has finally come true! I mean, _seriously,_ how lucky am I? This is too much! Although, I'm certain Ricky had something to do with it. As always.

Anyhow, it is here that I _really_ wish I had a best friend to spill this all to. I mean, you can't go out on a date with Keith Partridge and not share it with somebody; but ever since we moved here, I feel I know next to nobody. All the girls at school are nice to me and all, but I feel that they are just tolerating me. I don't really have any _real_ friends.

Okay, so maybe that's not entirely fair or true. The whole Partridge Family is _nice_ to me and I could consider each of them my _friends_, but I don't really feel like I can talk to Laurie about how I feel about her brother. It would be too awkward. And as for Mrs. Partridge? That would probably be even more awkward then talking to Laurie, so I guess that's why I'm writing it all down in here. I _have_ to tell somebody and Mom wouldn't understand, and Ricky would tell everyone, so I guess I'll just be content with telling you all this diary, okay?

Okay. Anyways, tonight was _perfect_. Well, I guess it would have been even _more_ perfect if he had _kissed_ me, but it was perfect enough. Keith took me to a movie. It probably would have been a drive-in, but Mom would have had a fit, so Keith just took me to a regular sit-in. We got popcorn and soda and he placed his arm over the back of my seat… It was pretty groovy, though, I don't really remember that much of the movie. I was staring at Keith too much. I hope he didn't notice. That would be so embarrassing! But I just couldn't help it! I mean, _hello_? He's _Keith Partridge_!! He is so totally _gorgeous_! What girl wouldn't stare at him first date? Okay, so I'm probably the only one, but that isn't the point here…

I guess the point is that I think I'm in _love_ with Keith. Mom would hate it if I told her. She hates their music. Even after Ricky sang a song with them, she still hates their music! That's why I can't play my turntable very loud. But I don't know how she can hate any song sung by _Keith Partridge_. I mean, _really_! Especially since the entire Partridge Family is real _nice_! But she claims that she can like the people and not like the music so whatever. As long as she doesn't take my records away. I would about _die_ if she did!!

So anyways, I guess that's about it. Except for, let's be honest here, if I was really spilling all this to a girl friend, I wouldn't leave out a single detail and I am so summarizing my truly perfect evening aren't I? So, okay, back to that totally awesome date!

Alright, so he was wearing blue jeans and a totally loud shirt, but loud in a good way. I mean, he looked _good_. Really _good_. I hope I looked good, because all I wore was a floral-print, button-up shirt and black slacks. But anyways, who really cares what _I_ was wearing?

He picked me up right on time and gave me one of those irresistible smiles! Alright, so _every_ smile from him is irresistible, but give me a break, this was my first date with _Keith Partridge_!!

So he drove me to the movie theater. We didn't really talk about much considering Ricky had basically given him my life story already (okay, so I love my kid brother, don't get me wrong, but sometimes I wish he weren't so out-going, ya know?) and then when we got to the theater, the movie we originally were going to see was sold out so Keith suggested this other one and I shrugged. Yeah, I shrugged. Stupid, I know, but my stomach was full of butterflies and I didn't really trust myself to speak right then so yeah, I shrugged and then he bought tickets for the other movie (some sort of kiddy movie. I don't know and I really didn't care) and we got some refreshments and found a seat in the theater which was practically empty, so we got the pick of the house. That was nice! We sat in the middle and in the direct center!

A couple previews and then the movie started. I don't remember the full story line, but I think it had something to do with a lost dog or something. That's what I told my Mom when I got home so I hope that was right. 'Cause practically, my entire evening was stare-at-Keith hour. I swear, I probably know about _every_ inch of his face! So maybe that sounds kind of creepy, but when you stare at someone that long you can't really expect yourself _not_ to memorize some features…

Speaking of features, _love_ those eyes! They're brown I think, though maybe more of a hazel… green? I don't know… they… are… a…Keith Partridge eye color? That's what they were and they're Keith's so that's all that matters. Right?

Anyhow, movie gets over and then he takes me home. Which is alright, except that we really didn't _talk _on our way home either. But at least I was in a car and out on a date with Keith Partridge. Am I _right_?

Oh! Why do I keep _second-guessing_ myself? I really need to start working on these things. These crazy little habits of mine? That cannot be attractive.

Till later,

Donna


	2. June 2nd 1973

June 2nd, 1973

Dear Diary,

Today is Saturday and though it is almost _summer_, Mom's got that crazy spring cleaning bug again, so I'm stuck upstairs cleaning my room. I mean it's not _too_ bad. The sun is out and I've got my window open. Not to mention I can hear the Partridge Family practicing in their garage! I think they have a concert coming up. Maybe I'll go. Mom will make me take _Ricky_, but that's okay. It beats going by myself.

Right now I have about half of my room cleaned and I am taking a break. I am listening to the practice occurring next door, but as soon as they're finished, I think I'm going to play _Crossword Puzzle_. It's a new album. I just got it yesterday and I am super excited to listen to it. Mom says I need to finish cleaning my room first, but I think I'm entitled to a break. Right?

Looks like the neighbors are done practicing now. Time to play my new album. Oh, drat! Mom's banging on my door…

* * *

Later June 2nd, 1973

Dear Diary,

Okay, so maybe it wasn't _too_ much of a problem that Mom was bothering me. I didn't end up getting to listen to my new album today, but I _did_ get to spend an entire day with Ricky, Tracy, Chris, Danny and Laurie at the park. Keith didn't come. Laurie said he had some studying to do or something. I hope that really _is_ the case. I think I'd feel just awful if he didn't like me and was avoiding me or something. I mean, I didn't think our date was boring. Sure, we didn't say much, but we watched a movie and ate popcorn and talked a little bit. I mean that's got to account for something. Right?

Okay, so maybe it doesn't account for as much as I'd like it to account for. For example, I've heard girls at school talking about going on dates with Keith Partridge. Each of them got a kiss. Yeah, okay. So some went to drive-ins and other's made it all the way to Muldune's Point(I'm still trying to figure out exactly what that means, but I'm pretty sure that I know. Let's just say drive-in movie X10). All I got was a sit-in movie and transportation to and from my house. I don't mean to complain. I just feel like…I don't know. Disappointed? Maybe I'm just jealous.

I'm _now _starting to wonder if his whole asking-me-on-a-date thing had something to do with an obligation. I mean I'm _sure _Ricky had been bugging him about it. Maybe he just took me out to get Ricky off his case? Or maybe he just took me out to prove to Mom that he's a _nice_ boy and that they're a _nice _family? Alright, so maybe the second is a little far fetched. But I'm worth a little excitement aren't I?

If people start asking me how my date was with Keith Partridge (Though I doubt anyone's going to approach _me _at school), I'm going to have to get really creative really fast. I don't want to be remembered as the only girl Keith took out on a date and didn't even kiss goodnight. Obligation or not, I really _did_ expect _that_ at least. But I shouldn't really lie… well not _too_ much. If Keith got wind that I over-exaggerated our little 'movie date,' he'd hate me _forever_. Not that I'd blame him. I wouldn't want somebody tarnishing my reputation in order to save his or her own…

Okay, so maybe I won't lie. If someone asks, I just won't talk about it. That way no one will really truly _know_ what happened.

Well, it's getting kind of late now, so I guess I'll go. Hope tomorrow is a little _more_ interesting. I can only hope.

Donna

P.S. One more thing… I asked Laurie about the concert and she said that they have one going on next _weekend_. I'll have to ask Mom about getting tickets. I hope I can go!


	3. June 3rd 1973

June 3rd, 1973

Dear Diary,

Alright, so today was Sunday. That makes it about two weeks since we first moved to San Pueblo. I can't believe how fast time has passed! It seems like just yesterday that we moved into the new house!

Anyways, we attended church this morning and then, after lunch, I took Ricky to the park again so I could practice tennis. I love the game and I'm thinking of trying out for the tennis team at school. I'm a little unsure about it though because I've been getting private lessons since I was five and I'm afraid that the other girls may think I'm a show off. I don't get private lessons anymore, but I was the best on the team at my old school. Maybe I'll wait until next year, or play slightly sloppy if I try out. Now is _not_ the time to make enemies.

Okay, well… back to the park. Ricky and I instantly hit the courts and you'll never believe whom I saw there (In the park, not in the tennis court)! Okay, so maybe you _can_ guess… _Keith Partridge_!! Yes, _Keith_ was there, but I don't think he saw me and I was too nervous to go over and say 'hi' so I basically watched him from out of the corner of my eye. He had his guitar with him and a notebook. He sat down on a bench just under a tree and began strumming. I didn't recognize the tune, then again, I could hardly hear it over the excited buzz of the rest of the park's occupants. But I still listened as Ricky and I tossed the tennis ball back and forth. My aim started to get sloppy and unfortunately Ricky noticed. I told him I was just getting tired and suggested a break.

Unfortunately, it is here that Ricky spotted Keith and decided to go over and say 'hi'. He begged me to go with him, but I told him Keith looked busy and we probably shouldn't bother him. Luckily, that did the trick, and I was able to persuade Ricky to sit with me at a picnic table to eat the lunch Mom had packed for us: Everything was lean and organic. Mom works too hard.

At about three, we left Keith and the park behind us and headed home. Now I'm beating myself up over not saying 'hi' to Keith. Especially, since at dinner, Mom asked me if he ever called me after our date Friday night. I just stuffed a forkful of salad in my mouth and gave her the one moment signal. By the time I was done chewing, Ricky, thank goodness, had changed the subject. I can tell you, the very last thing I need is for my mom to get involved with my love life. That would be so embarrassing!! She's constantly trying to do what is 'best' for us. And her 'best' for me and Keith, would be to ask Shirley what Keith's problem was. That would be terrible!!

Anyhow, I'm in my room now and I should probably be getting to bed soon since it's nearly ten and I have school tomorrow.

Till then,

Donna


	4. June 4th 1973

June 4th, 1973

Dear Diary,

You'll never guess what happened today!! I think I may have finally made a friend! You see, in my English class we were given a final project for the year and the project required that we work in pairs. So… I just sort of sat at my desk, staring at my hands, expecting to be matched with the leftover kid (class clown Gary I was assuming) when this girl approached me. She was kind of plain looking, with dark brown hair and a dusting of freckles. She introduced herself as Candice Weatherly and asked _me_ if I wanted to work with her on the project.

As you can probably guess, I was extremely amazed. Someone had actually asked _me_ to work on a school project with them! I was hasty in my response, telling Candice that I would be very glad to work with her. We then exchanged phone numbers and she invited me over to her house tomorrow to work on the project. I'm a little nervous, especially since Mom quizzed me this evening about my new 'friend'. Mom's really picky about whom I hang out with. I was actually surprised when she agreed to let me go over to Candice's place tomorrow. I guess she met Mrs. Weatherly (Candice's mother) at the supermarket this morning and found out that they were a lot alike (Yep, that means hating show business people and feeding their kids 'health' food). Guess my mom's _not _the only one.

Anyways, tomorrow Candice and I start work on our final project. It's due Friday, which I guess is okay, especially since school ends in the middle of next week for summer vacation. I'm just a little nervous about writing a poem. We get to write the poem on whatever we want. _Hopefully_ Candice and I can _agree_ on something. I hardly know a thing about her. I would just _love_ to write a love poem to Keith. I mean it would be _secretly_ to Keith. If anyone asked, I'd tell him or her that I wrote it for my future husband or something generic like that. That way I wouldn't be found out. But wouldn't it be _grand_ to write a love poem to Keith?

That reminds me! I asked Mom about the concert and, as expected, she said I could go _if_ I bring Ricky with me and _if_ I pay for my own ticket. That's okay, though. I have enough money for all that. I save my allowances for just this type of thing: _Partridge Family_ Albums and _Partridge Family_ concerts. I'll have to see where I can get my ticket. Maybe Laurie knows?

Oh! And also for a _very exciting_ update!! I saw Keith today after school by the taco stand (he is in community college, lucky guy) and he actually said 'hi' to me, followed by one of those _wonderful_ smiles. He is _so_ nice! Next time I see him at the park, I will definitely approach him. I mean, I need to work on this relationship too if I want it to work. Even if he _never_ asks me out again, I need to keep myself available. That means no dating other guys. Not that that's going to be a problem. As far as I'm concerned right now, I couldn't _imagine_ going with anybody but _Keith Partridge_.

Well, here's to tomorrow!

Donna

P.S. Let's see how I am at writing poetry. Even if Candice doesn't like the idea, I can write my love poem to Keith in here. A place where no one will see it. Well, here goes…

I think of you fondly,  
Every day of my life.  
My unending dreams,  
Of sweet you are rife.

Okay. So it needs some work (actually it needs _a lot_ of work), but I can do that. Practice makes perfect after all. Actually, I'm sort of enjoying this poem-writing thing. It's a challenge coming up with just the right words. Maybe I'll continue. Maybe I'll finish it and give it to Keith. Anonymously, though. He can't know it's really from me. That would be too embarrassing!!


	5. June 5th 1973

June 5th, 1973

Dear Diary,

Oh my gosh!! You'll never ever guess what I found out today!! Candice Weatherly is a Partridge Family fan!! She has every one of their albums and every 16 magazine pin-up of Keith (She even had a double and gave it to me. I'll have to hide _that _from Mom!!).

Also, not only is she a complete Partridge Family fan, but _she_ is the one who came up with my same idea for what we should write our poem about. "Let's do a love poem," she said, "For some wonderful guy we're in love with." And then instantly we both looked to her poster. She wasn't angry about it either, we both laughed and she exclaimed excitedly. "That's it! Let's write a love letter to Keith!" It was great! I think Candice Weatherly and I will get along just fine!

We spent the next hour in her room mulling over copies of 16 and writing our feelings down on paper. We finally have about eight lines we both agree on. She and I are both decided to keep things generic. We don't want _anybody_ to know whom our poem is about.

At about four, Candice's cousin came over with her mother and joined us in Candice's bedroom. Her name's Karri and she's also super nice and a _large_ Partridge Family fan. Very gracious too. She, like Candice, didn't care a bit that we all had a crush on the same boy. I can't believe how easily they got a confession out of me, and then when they learned that Keith was my next-door neighbor and that I had gone out with him, I had their total undivided attention all the way until Mr. Weatherly called us to dinner. Salad and roasted chicken. Just the type of thing Mom would cook for me at home.

It feels so great to finally fit in somewhere. I guess Karri comes over a lot so I'll probably see her whenever I see Candice. I now have two new friends. They remind me a lot of the friends I left in the old neighborhood: Cheery, friendly and extreme Partridge Family fanatics. I guess moving to San Pueblo wasn't so bad after all. Things are really beginning to look up.

Guess that's it,

Donna

P.S. Oh wait! I need to continue my poem to Keith. I decided to scrap the last bit and start all over again. This one has got to be _perfect_. Especially if it's eventually going to end up in _Keith's_ hands:

You are a song to my heart,  
You chase away the storm.  
Your shining smile unveils a part,  
Of light that keeps me warm.

I do not like this one _either_. Guess I'll just have to try try again. At least the one Candice and I are working on sounds better. I have a feeling this project is going to be an instant A+. I can only hope.


	6. June 6th 1973

June 6th, 1973

Dear Diary,

Wednesday already and I can hardly believe it! I went over to Candice's again today and we got another eight lines done on our poem. We don't have too much to go. I'm really excited to turn it in. I'm sure ours is going to be the best because we wrote it surrounded in inspiration!!

I tucked the pinup Candice gave me in this diary. I decided this is the best place for it because if Mom saw it hanging on my wall she'd have a fit. This diary is the only thing of mine that she leaves alone. Thank goodness for that!

I am also super excited because on my way home from Candice's house, I spotted Keith mowing his front yard. I waved at him and he waved back even leaving the mower for a spell in order to talk to me. He asked if I was going to the concert next weekend and I told him I was and asked about the tickets and do you know what? He gave me two tickets, told me to bring Ricky, and said he'd see me there. Wow! Is that groovy or what?

Now I am simply flying as I write this. Keith defiantly isn't trying to ignore me. He actually looks as if he still wants to be friends and that is just super! I mean I can deal with the 'just friends' thing right now. After all, isn't that how most wonderful relationships start, by being 'just friends'? I sure hope so!!

Anyhow, it now looks like I'm going to the concert and _Keith_ wants me to be there. I'm now debating whether or not to ask Candice if she and Karri are going. I mean I would _love_ it for my two new friends to attend the concert with me, but I have to be honest and admit that I'm a little nervous about it. I mean if Keith really truly likes me, I don't want anything to change. It's not like I think Candice and Karri are going to be competition or anything, although, then again, Candice has lived in San Pueblo longer and has even gone to high school with Keith for two years… I don't know. Right now, I'm not going to think about it. I still have some of my room to clean; maybe I'll tackle that and then go to bed.

Well, that's that,

Donna

P.S. I don't have any inspiration today, so the poem thing is going to go on hold. I'll write more tomorrow to make up for missing it today. I just can't write anything right now. Why? Because all that comes to mind are images of grass clippings, white picot fences, and Keith mowing his lawn. Definitely, _not_ the type of thing you write a poem about.


	7. June 7th 1973

June 7th, 1973

Dear Diary,

Thursday and a wonderful day it is too! School basically flew by and then Candice and I finished our poem. Karri is editing it for us now, so I'm taking a little break while she and Candy argue over whether or not 'gorgeousest' is a word. I vote that we just throw it out. I mean it doesn't really fit in the third line anyways, but I'll let them discuss it a little more before I intervene. They seem to be reaching an agreement now anyways.

Well, maybe I was wrong? It looks like Karri's going for the dictionary…this might take a while…

* * *

Much Later June 7th, 1973

Dear Diary,

Alright. Sorry that I cut out so soon earlier; it's just that Karri couldn't find the word in the dictionary and then Candice asked me what I thought. And so basically I entered the discussion.

I'm not entirely sure what they ended up doing, but I think Karri found another word to fit. Anyhow, the poem's due tomorrow so I hope it's good enough. Candice is going to finish it up tonight. She's better at cursive than I am and so she volunteered to re-write the entire thing in pen on nice paper. Hope it's an instant A+.

Anyways, no Keith sightings today, but Ricky spent the afternoon over at their house. He was just in my room a little while ago, asking me what I thought of Keith. Of course I told him the partial-truth. I told him I thought that Keith was really nice and that the entire Partridge Family was great. I'm sure that's going to make its way back to Keith's ears, so I hope I didn't sound uninterested. I just didn't want the intensity of my crush falling into the wrong hands. I mean if Ricky told just _anybody_ about my feelings, I would be so embarrassed. I don't think I could ever face Keith again. Alright, so maybe that's a little dramatic. Just maybe…

It's about nine o' clock now and I still haven't totally completed cleaning my room, so I'd better get to it; especially since Candice mentioned wanting to come over and meet Ricky. I guess I talk about my little brother more then I realize. But, then again, you know how kids say the funniest things and then those things turn into good conversation pieces? I'll just have to admit that even _though_ he talks too much, I really do _love _my little brother. I mean I probably would have never have gotten that first date with Keith if he hadn't said something. Maybe I underestimate him sometimes?

Anyways, I also told Ricky about the concert today. He's really excited to go. I've never seen him so inspired. He told me tonight that he wants to become a famous songwriter someday, just like Keith. I wonder if Keith knows anything about it? Seeing how close Ricky is to the Partridge Family, I wouldn't be surprised. One thing's for sure though: if _Mom _ever knew she would _not _be happy!! I think it's safe to say that I am one of the few people Ricky has let in on his secret.

Till tomorrow,

Donna

P.S. As promised, poem writing time. Let's see here…

I wish that I knew  
What you thought of me?  
This feeling I feel,  
Is it meant to be?

Not too bad, but I'm beginning to think that I am _terrible_ at poetry. Tomorrow I think I'll try a different style. I'm not doing too well at the rhyming thing, so maybe I should try something else? I'll check the library tomorrow for books on poem writing. As far as I'm concerned, right now I can take all the help I can get!


	8. June 8th and 9th 1973

June 8th, 1973

Dear Diary,

Okay, so Candice is going to come over tomorrow. I asked Mom and she said it was fine. Candice will be arriving at about noon so Mom's going to feed her lunch. It's crazy how Mom's fussing over this thing too. Now she's actually questioning her choice in ground beef. She's wondering if it is lean enough. To be honest, I don't think they _make_ it any leaner.

Anyways, I finally got to the library. I snagged a couple books on my subject and I cannot believe how many different poem forms there are!! There's like eighteen or something. I'm going to have to read up on each one and try one out. Especially since I think I can come up with something good after such a total success at the library!

Keith was there studying and I walked over to say 'hi'. He not only invited me to sit with him at his table, but he _also_ asked how I was. We ended up talking for a good few minutes before the librarian came over and told us to shush. I don't remember our entire conversation, but the last part went something like this:

K: "So… are you doing anything tonight?"  
D: "Not really. How about you?"  
K: "No…"  
L: "Quiet! No talking in the library!!"

So anyways, I'm not entirely sure if that was almost an invitation to another date or what, but he didn't say anything more about it so I guess I'll never know. At about four he just tapped my shoulder, said goodbye, and walked off with his books. I soon went home as well. To say the very least, I was thoroughly disappointed. I'm now harboring this kind of 'childish grudge' against the librarian. I mean she totally ruined a perfectly beautiful conversation! Hopefully, next time I see Keith, it'll be someplace where we can actually _talk_.

Till tomorrow,

Donna

P.S. Tonight I am going to take a stab at 'Acrostic Poetry'. This one seems easy; I hope it truly is!! Tonight's will be a trial run, because I am _still_ questioning my skills.

**K**ind  
**E**asygoing  
**I**dolized  
**T**houghtful  
**H**andsome

Um… it needs some work. Okay so it needs _a lot_ of work. This is so much harder then it looks! I should use a different word next time, anyways. Using his name is so unoriginal. I need to find something unique and meaningful. I'll draw up some ideas tomorrow.

* * *

June 9th, 1973

Dear Diary,

Today was _terrible_!! Now don't instantly think Candice because it wasn't her. It was _all_ my crazy mother! You see, Candice arrived at about ten and we hastened up to my room to listen to records and whatnot and then at about noon we rushed down to lunch. Mom made hamburgers and green salad. The food was good, I'll admit, and Candice was very polite. I think Mom was impressed. Very impressed. She seems to approve of Candice, which is good because she's one of my few friends I have here… But then _disaster_ struck!!

Ricky came walking in, a half hour late for lunch, and he brought Chris and Tracy with him. I could tell Mom was holding back any anger she could have expressed (Mom's always getting on our case about being on time) and she smiled at Ricky asking him if he'd like lunch _now_. Ricky shook his head and told Mom that he had already eaten and Chris piped up telling her that _his _mother fed all three of them lunch already. Was Mom ever angry!! She stood up quickly, told me to clean up lunch, and ran out the door in a huff. I could only imagine where she was headed: the Partridge residence.

By the time lunch was put away, Mom _still_ hadn't returned so Candice and I went back to my room. I tried to explain Mom's sudden departure to Candice the best I could and she was very understanding about the whole thing; even telling me that _her_ mother did weird things all the time. I was still thoroughly _embarrassed _though!!

But then it got _worse_. I mean embarrassment I can handle, but this? Not too well. At about four, Mom knocked on my door and then came in. I could tell from the minute that she walked in that the conversation over at the Partridge house had not gone very well. She told me that she was a fool to have ever trusted the Partridge Family and that they were just like the rest of those 'show business people'. But then, the worse part came, she told me I couldn't go to their concert anymore and _then_ she told me that she didn't want me going out with Keith ever again. I was so shocked and broken up about it, that I cried (At least I was able to hold in the tears until after Mom had left).

Candice sympathized, but I don't think she could ever truly understand the depth of my despair. I mean, I had actually gone out with Keith and I feel that I know him pretty well and _I_ think we'd make a terrific pair. This came at an especially bad time because Keith and I were just beginning to be good friends… and now Mom told me I couldn't ever see him again. It's totally unfair!

Candice left at about four thirty, which was probably a good idea because I wasn't being a very good hostess after that whole ordeal. She said she'd call me tomorrow, which was very thoughtful of her. Right now, I'm really not sure _what_ I want to do, but I'm not really in a poem-writing mood, so there won't be any new developments tonight. At least I got the tears to quit (That was embarrassing too), but I'm still sad about everything. Sometimes I hate being a teenager.

Miserably,

Donna

P.S. Maybe after Mom cools down she'll change her mind? I can only hope. These seem like awfully drastic measures to take over a little 'free lunch'. There must be more to this than meets the eye. Maybe I'll ask Laurie about it Monday at school. She's sure to know _something_. At least she'll know more than me.


	9. June 10th and 11th 1973

June 10th, 1973

Dear Diary,

I thought about running away today; which, for me, is unusual since I always try to look on the bright side of things, but let's face it, there _is_ no bright side to my current situation. Trust me, I looked. Unless I can magically make myself totally forget Keith Partridge and that my mother is the most unreasonable person on the planet, I am going to be _miserable_.

At least Candice is on my side. She called me today after church to see if I was alright. She told me that she thought my mother was brash and unreasonable and then instantly apologized. I told her there was no need for the apology; currently I felt the same way. She then asked me what I was going to do and I told her the truth, I really didn't know.

I guess I could accuse my mother of always picking on me, but she also banned Ricky from playing with Chris and Tracy. She seems to be returning to her original thought thatall'show business people' are bad. I can't believe it! Right now I don't even wish to be related to her. The Partridge Family are the nicest neighbors we've ever had and Mom's just against them because they're in 'show business'. She doesn't even give them a fair chance; one mistake and she's against them all over again. Her opinion is as delicate as walking on eggshells. Sometimes I wish they weren't so famous. Maybe then, Mom wouldn't be so critical and I could date Keith.

Just Maybe.

Well, I don't really have any more to say, so here's to tomorrow. Hopefully it doesn't turn out to be a totally flop like today. I don't normally like self-pitying, but the current time seems appropriate.

Sadly,

Donna

* * *

June 11th, 1973

Dear Diary,

Things are finally beginning to make sense. I caught up with Laurie today after school and asked her if we could talk. I ended up asking her about Saturday's drama and she instantly knew of what I was referring.

I guess she had been in the kitchen with her mother when mine rudely barged in the back door. I guess Mom was relatively calm at first demanding why Shirley had fed '_her_ son' lunch without _her _permission. Shirley said that Ricky claimed my mother had said it was alright. Then the fireworks started and Mom asked Shirley if she was calling '_her_ son a liar'. Of course Shirley defended herself and then Laurie said the conversation somehow made it's way to the topic of Keith and the band and Mom was saying all sorts of terrible things about both topics. I don't know why she singled Keith out. Maybe it's because he's the lead singer? Or maybe it's because she _knows _what he means to me? I sure hope it's the first, because I couldn't _imagine _how terrible the second would be! Like I said before, if my mother even tried to involve herself in _my_ dating life, I would get the sudden need to disappear. Maybe I'd even run away. Where to, I don't know, but anywhere as long as it's far away from Mrs. Stevens (formally known as 'Mom').

Pondering,

Donna

P.S. I'm trying to come up with a plan that will get me to the concert this coming weekend. I'm debating whether I should lie to Mom and tell her I'm taking Ricky to a movie. However, if I do that, I'd have to swear Ricky to secrecy. If he stared blabbing about the concert to Mom, I would so be caught and probably grounded. Well, maybe I'll do it, maybe I won't. For now, I'll just pray that Mom will forget all this silly nonsense and _tell_ me I can go and that she was sorry.

This whole argument is silly. I have a feeling she really doesn't have anything against the Partridge Family. That's why she _has _to exaggerate every mistake they commit in order to _prove_ her crazy theory that all 'show business people' are bad news. I wish she'd just drop that. Just because Dad was that way, doesn't mean everyone is. Especially _not_ the Partridge Family!!


	10. June 12th and 13th 1973

June 12th, 1973

Dear Diary,

Okay, so today is Tuesday, and today I decided I needed to stop and cool down. Being mad at Mom _isn't_ going to solve anything. What I need to do is focus at the problem at hand and try to fix it. I actually got a good chance to do that at lunch today. Since neither Candice nor Karri share the same lunch, I normally sit alone and think. I do my best thinking this way, alone.

So anyways, I got to thinking that I am probably right about Mom's whole 'have to hate show people' bit and that that only way I would be able to change her mind is by changing that mind set. However, that is going to me easier said then done, Mom is _not _an easy one to sway. Ricky used to be able to change her opinions, but lately, even _he_ has seemed to lose his touch. I've decided to do the most obvious and probably the most frightening option there is: talk to Mom one-on-one about the problem.

I've decided to talk to her tomorrow. I was going to talk to her after school today, but then I totally lost my nerve and, instead, went straight to the library. I'm glad I did too because Keith was there again. I sat with him, but he seemed too involved in his studies to notice. I said 'hi' and he gave me a half-wave, not even looking up. I don't think he had any idea who I was, especially since when I looked over his shoulder, I noticed he wasn't working on schoolwork. Lyrics. He was writing _lyrics _to a new song! I don't really remember what they were exactly, but they were _beautiful_! Every word was beautiful! Of course, what part of Keith Partridge's writing isn't beautiful?

Well, anyhow, I sort of forgot where I was for a moment and found myself watching him as he wrote. You can't believe how embarrassed I was when he looked up and caught me staring at his paper. He instantly snatched it up and tucked it into one of his schoolbooks. He said my name quickly and in somewhat of a surprised fashion. Then, the conversation went as follows (so you can get the full effect):

K: Donna!  
D: (Nervously) Oh… hey, Keith. Studying again I see?"  
K: Um… yeah. You? (Begins to relax and shuffle papers on the tabletop)  
D: Kind of…  
K: What's on your mind?

Yes, he said that? He actually asked me what was on my mind! It's as if he knew! How nice of him to wonder what was wrong.

D: Do you _really_ want to know?  
K: Not if you don't want to tell me.  
D: Well… (Pretends to think for a moment) I guess I'm actually here to avoid going home.  
K: Family problems?  
D: Well… my mother and I aren't exactly on the best of terms right now.  
K: (Nods)

And then, stupid me, I changed the subject.

D: How about you? Big exam coming up?  
K: Not really. Summer quarter just started.  
D: I see… Do you like college?

I'll exempt the rest of this because it was basically 'college talk,' not that I really knew what I was talking about or anything, but Keith didn't seem to mind. He looked at me the whole time as I talked and our faces were close enough that I could have easily closed the distance and kissed him. But I would _not_ make that move. However, I wouldn't have cared if _he_ had kissed me right then and there. Sure, we were in a library, but it would _still_ be magical.

Luckily, Keith and I got to talk a full forty-five minutes today before the librarian arrived with her usual disrupting line. Keith then soon departed, telling me he'd see me Saturday, for the concert. I should have told him I was no longer allowed to go, but I didn't. I just sat there, smiling dumbly, and watched him walk away with his books.

Why is it so hard for me to talk to him? Especially when there is so much that I want to say? Next time I see him, I'm going to have to tell him about the concert, until then, I am going to cherish those few minutes in the library. That reminds me: I need to go to the library more often.

Daydreaming,

Donna

* * *

June 13th, 1973

Dear Diary,

I think I am about to scream! When I got home from school today, Mom wasn't home for us to talk and then Keith wasn't at the library. Today was a total flop that it's not even worth the words I'm scribbling down here. So I am going to move on to other things _not_ relating to today's uneventful happenings.

For example, I think it's time that I get back to my poem-writing thing. If I am going to write Keith a good love poem I need to constantly work on it. I've decided to try yet another style today and will explain further in the P.S. section of this entry (just to keep my entries uniform).

Another thing is, I think I should maybe, instead of talking to my mother, perhaps write her a letter? This would be a whole lot easier on me and I would also be able to get my _full_ feelings out in the open. I think I will start work on it as soon as I'm done writing this.

Till tomorrow,

Donna

P.S. Today I shall try 'free verse poetry'. This will be hard for me because it is so much more different then the forms I have tried earlier. So let's give it a go.

I often imagine  
Times I could spend with you  
We could go on a drive  
Or listen to records  
Or take a boat out on the lake  
Or sit and watch the sunset  
I would hold your hand  
You would look into my eyes  
And there we would promise  
To love eachother forever

I hate this! It sounds really _terrible_! I am not even going to _try_ to write this type of poem again! I have absolutely no talent in this area. I think I will return to the Acrostic style and try it again tomorrow. I am _so _tired and I still have Mom's letter to write. Let's hope something good comes out of this.


	11. June 14th and 15th 1973

June 14th, 1973

Dear Diary,

Okay, so the letter to Mom has been written and sent. Unfortunately, that was the act of only a few seconds ago, so I won't _really_ know what the outcome is until tomorrow. I'm sort of dreading that time now, but it's not like I can go back or anything. What is done is done. I hope I don't regret it.

As for the rest of today's events, it was pretty cool. Today was Thursday and Candice, Karri and I got together after school for a little friend-time. I didn't end up being able to make my trip to the library, but that's okay. Keith may not even show up. _Anyhow_, the two cousins and I ended up going into downtown San Pueblo to do some shopping. I didn't originally plan on buying anything, but then Karri found this totally out-of-sight mini-dress and I just had to try it on! I ended up buying it too. It was on sale, so I didn't feel so bad about it. Especially since Candice and Karri both said it looked great on me. I'm going to wear it this weekend for the concert. That reminds me…

I decided to go to the concert, whether or not Mom says I can. I just found out today that both Karri and Candice are going and (earlier worries diminishing) I told Candice about my dilemma. She assured me that even if Mom forbids it, I can spend the night at her house the night of the concert and then I'll just happen to '_follow_' her to the theater. I am super excited!! Any chance to see Keith is just exhilarating. Candice told me today that she hopes he asks me out again. I think she and Karri both understand just how much he means to me.

Anyhow, tomorrow is Friday, so hopefully Mom will get back to me about the concert. Drat! I just remembered something!!! _Ricky_. I have a ticket for him _too_. He needs to go too, but if Mom says I can't, then Candice's plan doesn't involve my little brother. Maybe I'll have to stick to my normal plan: the 'movie' idea. I wouldn't dare turn up at the concert without Ricky. Especially not after Keith invited the _both_ of us.

Well, anyways, I hope everything turns out.

Donna

P.S. Poem writing time and here is another shot at the Acrostic style of poem writing. I hope I chose a suitable word for this selection:

**F**or every song  
**O**ne sings to me I  
**R**emember it all  
**E**very little thing  
**V**ery few people have  
**E**ver touched my life as  
**R**adically as you

Interesting. I tried something a little new this time and it seems to have _some_ structure. I almost like it, but it isn't something I would send to Keith. Whatever Keith lays his _beautiful _eyes on must be _perfect_. Absolutely perfect. Even if it takes me all summer!

* * *

June 15th, 1973

Dear Diary,

I got a reply from Mom today. It was actually kind of scary. She asked me to come to her room and I only got back in here a couple of minutes ago. I entered her bedroom and sat on her queen-sized (and overly decorated) bed in a criss-cross pattern. She sat at her vanity removing her make-up and the conversation went as follows:

M: I got your letter last night.  
D: (Nervously) Uh huh. (Thinking of Keith to calm her nerves)  
M: (Still removing makeup. Looking in vanity mirror) You think I was acting unreasonably about Keith and the concert?  
D: Well…  
M: You can be honest with me, Donna. I want the truth. If you think I'm wrong, I want to know.  
D: Well, I think that you went a little over-the-top. (Grabs lace-trimmed pillow and hugs it)  
M: Over-the-top?  
D: Well, I mean, this whole thing was about Mrs. Partridge making Ricky lunch, right? I don't really understand what _that_ has to do with my going to the concert this weekend or dating Keith.  
M: Donna, Donna, Donna… (Shakes her head) I just don't want you getting hurt, sweetheart. If Keith's mother acts so irresponsibly, I don't want to see what kind of person Keith is...  
D: (Desperately) Mom! Keith's a nice guy!

I wanted to scream a lot more at her like: Keith's a wonderful, compassionate, caring, and considerate individual, but I held back the urge.

M: Nice? He's in show business!  
D: Really, Mom. That's seems kind of unfair. You got along with Shirley for a while…  
M: (Thinks for a moment) Only for about a week, but she couldn't keep that nice, neighborly charade going on for long. I knew she was going to slip up somewhere…  
D: (Agitatedly) Mother!!

Here is where I brought out my real deep heart-felt thoughts about the issue addressing the fact that if The Partridge Family _weren't_ in show business, she'd have nothing against them. She claimed she still would, but I refused to budge.

D: Mommy… (This usually melts her anger so I threw it in there) The Partridge Family are nice people. I wish you'd give them another chance.  
M: I gave them another chance, Donna, and they blew it.  
D: It wasn't a fair chance.  
M: It was fair…  
D: No, Mother!

We ended up having a long and drawn-out argument again and I sort of won. Well in a way. She bent a little. Of course that was several pleading wails of 'Mommy' later with a river of tears, but she agreed to let both Ricky and I go to the concert this Saturday, providing I had already gotten tickets (she thinks I wasted money on them, but I'm not about to tell her different) and that she gets to come along too. Drat! However, one even more pressing problem is still left un-resolved: she is _still_ against the Partridge Family and I _still_ can't date Keith. But I will anyways. I've decided that. Even if it turns out that we run away together and elope! Okay, so that's a little drastic… but I _have _decided to go out with Keith if he asks again. If need be, I'll tell my Mom I'm going out with a guy named Joe or something. I'll only be in _big trouble_ if she demands to meet him. But, I'll cross that bridge when I come to it.

Oh! I am _so_ excited for the concert tomorrow!! I just can't wait!

Donna

P.S. More poem writing. I'll try more rhyming just because I'm in that sort of mood.

I'm lost in love,  
A shameful game,  
You don't even know my name.  
So lost in love,  
A broken heart,  
I will to never bid us part.

This sounds very much like a tragic love song from the 1800s or something. I kind of like it. But it really wasn't what I was going for and I am _not _sending this to Keith!! I'm really not being very productive this week. It must be because of all the drama. At least I get to go to the concert tomorrow. That, at least, is one victory I _can_ celebrate!


	12. June 16th and 17th 1973

June 16th, 1973

Dear Diary,

The concert was so wonderful!! We had fourth row seats and I could see Keith _very _clearly. I had to contain my excitement though, because Mom was sitting right there. I spent my time smiling at the stag, sitting calmly in my seat as Candice and Karri beamed and waved at the stage. I wish I could have joined them, even if that is out of my introversive ways, but I couldn't. Not with Mom sitting on the other side of Ricky. Anyways, I hope she at least took the time to notice how much Ricky was enjoying himself. He so wants to become a famous singer, it would make his day if Mom approved. It would make my day too. It would finally seem as if she were working for us rather then against us.

Mom ushered Ricky and I both home rather quickly after the concert. This really saddened me because I didn't get to tell Keith how much I enjoyed the music after the show. I actually didn't get to personally thank _any _member of the family for the performance. I also had to hastily say goodbye to my two friends in the parking lot. Candice said she'd see me at school on Monday, and Karri told me to call her sometime. I plan to do just that. Maybe tomorrow? After all, I don't have anything planned.

Anyways, I am super glad I made it to the concert tonight. I hope Mom enjoyed herself. She was grumbling the whole car ride home about the noise, but I can't totally believe she didn't enjoy a bit of it. Especially when Keith sang 'Summer Days', one of my most favorite songs! Well, anyways, tomorrow is Sunday. Maybe after church I'll hit the library….

Daydreaming,

Donna

P.S. Oh wait! The poem writing! Um… well let's see here… I really don't have any ideas right now, so I think I'll take today off. I have way too many songs swirling around in my head right now! Here's to tomorrow!

* * *

June 17th, 1973

Dear Diary,

I can't believe what just happened! I just can't believe it! Today was relatively uneventful, but as of two hours ago (right now it's 9:00 PM) my world suddenly changed! It's both good and bad because Keith Partridge himself came to the door and actually asked my mother if he could take me out again! Hooray!

Of course Mom said no, but the fact that he actually asked me out was thrilling! That means that he actually wants to take me out again! I wish he had asked me directly though. Then I could have said yes and fed Mom the 'Joe' story as earlier outlined and planned. I'm surprised that he didn't just ask me. Maybe he had been talking to Laurie and found out about all the restrictions Mom placed over Ricky and I after her little spat with Mrs. Partridge. But like I said before, at least I got to go to the concert. Anyhow, I'm going to see if I can catch up with Keith sometime tomorrow. Maybe then he'll ask me to go out with him. In the meantime, it is still much too early to go to bed and I finished all my homework Friday afternoon, so I am up for some serious poem writing!

Ecstatically,

Donna

P.S. Alright, so poem writing time… hmm… Wait! Hold on a minute…

* * *

Later June 17th, 1973

Dear Diary,

Alright, so this has got to be quick because I just had the afternoon of my life! Okay, so it is quite apparent that I didn't get any poem writing done this afternoon and my last P.S. was sort of dropped and everything, but this is with good reason! You see, I failed to mention earlier that my bedroom window was open and just as I started the earlier P.S. guess who called my name and was sitting out in our driveway? Yes! Keith! And then I did a very sneaky and underhanded thing: I snuck out the back door and snuck off to the Partridge Family garage.

To say the very least I was disappointed to see the entire Partridge Children clan there (including an extra, my brother Ricky), but I guess they wanted to have a meeting. This is the second of which I've had since moving here and the problem is again the same, but with a slight twist.

I guess now Keith and the rest of the kids want our mom's to get along again, but also they want to try and get my mother to lift her rulings over Ricky and I. I couldn't help but blush when I heard that. If they were seeking to lift those restrictions, that meant Keith really does want to go out with me again!

Anyways, we discussed the topic for about an hour and then I think we finally settled upon a plan. I don't remember all the details but it has something to do with Rueben Kincaid who I think (if I remember correctly) is the Partridge Family's manager. Anyhow, it doesn't really matter. What does matter is that after the meeting, everyone got ready to go his or her separate ways but then Keith stopped me. He said he wanted to talk.

And talk we did while sitting on boxes in the garage. And it is here Keith confessed to me all things that made my earlier concerns diminish. He said that he thought I was a real nice girl and that he wanted to go out with me again. He said that he had asked my mother about it but that she had turned him down. He then went on to admit that he was afraid of my mother. Afraid? Yes! I agree! I mean my mother can be quite intimidating! Even to me! I mean, just think of last Friday!

Anyhow, he asked me, formally, if he could take me out again. I, of course, said yes, but then he told me something else. He told me that I would have to be patient because he wanted to get through to my mother first. I'll admit that I was quite disappointed that he didn't want to go behind her back and take me out regardless of what she said, but I guess that's not his style. I only nodded in response and he smiled at me. Then come 11:00 (which was about fifteen minutes ago), he walked me home and we said goodnight.

Again, no goodnight kiss! I am wondering if he won't ever kiss me? Maybe he knows that I've never been kissed before? I don't know how he'd know that, but at least I got to talk to him and at least we're going to go out again. I'm not sure when, but I'll have to be patient, just as I told him I would be.

Anxiously awaiting that date,

Donna


	13. June 18th and 19th 1973

June 18th, 1973

Dear Diary,

Monday again and that meant school. However, it's the second to last day (I think there were a bunch of bad weather days earlier in the year or something) so I didn't have to do much. Actually, in English, Candice and I got our poem back. 'A-' was the grade. I was a little disappointed, but that is _still _very good. Candice promised she'd write me a copy so that I can place it in here (Yes, Candice knows about my diary, but I take it nearly everywhere with me, so I'd expect as much). Anyhow, school today was the same old thing, but after school was fun. Candice and I met up with Karri at the taco stand and each got a taco. Candice treated all of us, which I thought was nice. She said it was a sort of an early celebration for the last day of school. I guess she's busy tomorrow so that's why it's an _early _celebration.

Anyhow, after the tacos we all headed for the park, but then nothing was really happening so I suggested the library. They both looked at me like I was crazy, but just as soon as I told them that I sometimes see Keith there (Yes, I shared my secret, but come on, they're my friends!), they decided the library sounded okay.

We each snatched a book off the shelf and settled down at a table. The book I grabbed was another poem writing guide and Candice ended up looking at it with me. We spent about one and a half hours there, but Keith never showed. I don't think either Candice or Karri minded very much. Despite the absence of our favorite musician, we were having fun reading, something I do enjoy doing, but not all the time. Daydreaming tends to be a little more fun.

I got home around five o' clock and Ricky met me at the door, begging to go to the park. I wasn't too inspired to go, but Mom insisted I take him and enjoy the good weather. I ended up grabbing my tennis things and got some practice in while Ricky did some mingling with the locals. He tends to find friends everywhere, but then again, I guess that comes with being so outgoing. I wish I were more like him. Then maybe I wouldn't feel so stupid every time I talk with Keith. I swear I never say the right things. Actually, I never really say much at all. I'll have to add that to my 'self-improvement' list. At least I've discontinued second-guessing myself. Right? Guess not.

Pondering,

Donna

P.S. Oh yes! My poem! To be honest, the idea of sending Keith a poem has sort of lost its luster. I mean, with things going on as well as they are, I don't think it's _necessary_ to send Keith a poem anymore. Actually, if I'm going to be doing any more poems, it will just be for the fun of it. _And_ I guess as a little 'just in case' I do end up needing to send one to Keith. Anyhow, here's today's poem:

Daydreamer,  
That is me.  
I dream all the day,  
Of how it should be.

Daydreamer,  
That's what they say.  
I spend all my time,  
Dreaming life away.

But I don't agree.  
I don't think it's the case.  
'Cause each every daydream,  
I know has its place.

A place in this world,  
As you are a part,  
Of every daydream,  
I keep in my heart.

Not _too_ bad. I don't know what style this is considering I basically just wrote what came to mind. To say the very least, this poem _does_ fit my mood though. The sunshine makes me happy and so does spending time with my friends and Keith. I hope I'll see him tomorrow…

* * *

June 19th, 1973

Dear Diary,

Saw Keith today! It's getting easier and easier to talk to him. Especially since he always greets me with a smile. We actually went for a soda after I got off school. We talked the hours away; which is funny, considering we've never really been able to talk much before. I mean remember my first date? There was_ very _little talking going on there. But I think talking is good. This way we get to learn more and more about one another.

Keith also asked me how Ricky was. I thought this strange for him to be asking until I remembered that he really didn't see much of my little brother anymore since Mom's outburst. I figure that Chris and Tracy are also missing their friend. I know Ricky misses them! He spends a majority of his time now in his room writing 'song lyrics'. I don't tell Mom that though, but when I told Keith, he smiled about it and asked if I had seen any of my brother's lyrics. I told him not really. Actually, it made me realize that, since moving, Ricky and I hadn't been spending as much time together as we used to. It kind of made me sad. It seemed as if our whole family was becoming more and more distant from eachother. I'll admit that _I've_ kind of been keeping to myself lately. Only Candice and Karri know the most of what's going on in my life. I could blame the whole thing on Mom's attitude, but that's not necessarily fair. Usually her anger is what brings Ricky and I closer together. To say the very least, I felt (and still feel) guilty about pushing my little brother off to the side like that.

Anyways, I guess I had been quiet for quite a while after that because then Keith asked me if something was wrong. I shook my head, but then thought better of it and told him what I was thinking. Keith then did something really sweet. He offered to take me home so that we could pick up Ricky and take him with us to our next destination. I guess Keith made up his mind to spend the rest of the day with me (or at least until 5:30). Isn't that great?

Well, anyhow, we ended up picking up Ricky and he was _really _happy about it. He even brought along his backpack and shared with Keith all the 'song lyrics' he had been working on lately. I'll admit that I was a little hurt that he didn't let me see, but it didn't matter _too_ much. I was happy just to be around the guy I love, even if I _did_ have to share him with my little brother.

We spent the remainder of our time together at the park, but it wasn't the usual park I go to. It was actually a different one located at the edge of town. It wasn't very crowded and it was a very relaxing setting. The three of us sat in the grass and talked and watched the occasional person walk by with their dog. Once, Ricky even went over to an elderly couple and asked to pet their small dog. He ended up talking with then for more time then expected and it is then that Keith laid his hand over mine. We were holding hands! I couldn't believe it! I'm sure I was blushing, I mean what girl _wouldn't_ be if Keith Partridge was holding her hand?

So, yes. I guess that was it, but it was _truly_ a remarkable time. I will so wait on Keith to get through to my mother. I hope it doesn't take much longer, but I can so wait and I won't tell her about today. Although, I guess today could kind of be considered a date, but I don't know. All I know is that it was great!

Till Tomorrow,

Donna


	14. June 20th and 21st 1973

June 20th, 1973

Dear Diary,

Today is Wednesday and it has such a boring Wednesday compared to yesterday. Today Mom and I went shopping for a couple of things I'll need for this summer (sandals being one of them). I really don't like shopping with my mother. We have similar tastes in clothing, sure, but she is really critical about what I wear. If the skirt is a centimeter shorter then to her liking, she tells me I can't get it. I don't understand how she can be like that, especially since short skirts are still 'in'. Besides, I don't go any shorter than five inches above my knee. I see girls that wear them way shorter! But anyways…

I didn't see any of Keith today, but when I got home I _did_ see Laurie her yard. I decided to go talk with her. I know Mom said she that she doesn't want me associating with the Partridge Family anymore, but Laurie's my friend. I think it's justified to be friendly.

Anyhow, Laurie and I sat under a tree at the edge of their property and basically did an update. She's graduating next year, like me, and is super excited about it. I'm excited too, I guess, but there are certain things about High School that are familiar and comfortable to me. Graduating seems a little scary. It's like turning the page and starting a new chapter of my life. I hope Keith and I end up going together. That would make that whole new chapter a lot better. Well, I guess that's it.

Beginning summer vacation,

Donna

P.S. I've decided to give the poem-writing thing a rest for now. At least for today because I totally don't have any ideas. Well anyways, hope we have as much sunshine tomorrow as we did today.

* * *

June 21st, 1973

Dear Diary,

I have just received the worst news of my life! Okay, so it's not the worst news I've ever received, but it's pretty bad. I guess tomorrow we're leaving to go visit my grandparents' house. Now the badness has nothing against Grandma and Grandpa (actually Grandma Rose is really pretty cool and I have a hard time believing that she actually _is_ related to my mother), but it has to do with the distance! My grandparents live somewhere out in the middle of rural California! That's a good few hour's drive from here! That means I'll be apart from Keith for an entire week! How will I survive? Okay, so that is unreasonable, of course I'll survive, but I'll still be worrying all the same. I mean with summer comes tourists and what if in that week Keith forgets about me and finds some pretty tourist girl he decides to take out because her mother actually likes 'show business people'. That would be just terrible!

And now I feel just terrible. Why am I questioning Keith's sincerity? Do I truly feel like I don't know him well enough to trust him to keep his word? Well, whether I do or not I'm going to make sure he knows, even if I just end up telling Laurie, that I am going to be gone next week. That way, he won't think I'm abandoning him, because who _could _abandon _him_? Well, anyways. I guess I'd better get packing. Here's to the road trip tomorrow. I think my heart's going to about break!

Sulking,

Donna


	15. June 22nd and 23rd 1973

June 22nd, 1973

Dear Diary,

Well, here I am at Grandma Rose and Grandpa Jim's house. We just arrived about fifteen minutes ago and I'm going to have to make this entry very short because Mom and I have to share the guest room together and as soon as she's done tucking Ricky in, she's going to be coming in here. I don't want her seeing my diary, because then, she might read it. Not that she's ever had before, but there is always a first time for everything as far as my mother is concerned.

Anyhow, I did see Laurie before we left and I got to tell her where we were going. I'm sure the news will find it's way to Keith. I hope he waits for me, but I'm sure he will; he is a man of his word after all, right?

Okay, well, the drive here was alright. I spent most of it writing poetry until Mom asked me if I wanted to drive. I've only had my driver's license about six months and hardly ever drive, so driving in a strange place was a little frightening, but then again it was pretty fun. I think I enjoy driving. I should do more of it (but only when Mom isn't being a side-seat driver. Can you believe at one time she actually seized the wheel?). But anyways, I guess I'd better get going. Mom will be in here any minute.

Oh! But wait, a quick run through of what my surroundings look like. This room is blue (Very _very_ blue with blue floral print curtains and a blue quilt on the bed, which I am currently laying on). I think this room was the same one that was Mom's when she was little. It's actually pretty hard to believe. I didn't know Mom liked blue this much, even though, that's what I always think when we come here. Some things never change...

Yikes! I just heard the door to the other bedroom close! Mom's coming! I'll write more tomorrow!

Donna

* * *

June 23rd, 1973

Dear Diary,

Call me crazy, but I am currently writing this from the safety of a tree branch. Yes, I climb trees. Actually, this is the only way I found that I can escape my mother. Grandma Rose suggested it to me. I guess Mom's afraid of heights. Good ol' Grandma Rose.

Anyhow, I decided to write right now because later tonight I probably won't have much time. Besides, we just ate lunch, so I won't be called in to help fix dinner for a couple of hours yet. Ricky's playing cards with Grandpa right now and Mom and Grandma are gardening. I don't think anyone will find me up here for a while. So… let's catch up on the rest of yesterday.

Okay, so we left our house at about one and I was disappointed that I didn't get to say goodbye to Keith. I _did_ get to say bye to Laurie though while Mom was inside grabbing the last suitcase (I swear my Mom over-packs!) and Ricky got to exchange a few words with Chris and Tracy.

By three we were a good hundred miles from San Pueblo. Mom refused to turn on the radio, so I started writing some poems in a notebook I brought along. Ricky decided to start a sing-along, but Mom soon put a stop to that and started to play a 'count the number of green cars we pass' game. I didn't join.

At about six, we stopped at a restaurant for some dinner. Mom ordered for all of us and we each ended up eating a green salad with no salad dressing. She claimed everything else on the menu had too much grease, but to be honest, grease or not, I would have died to have a hamburger and a strawberry milkshake!

At eight we arrived at Grandma and Grandpa's farm. We unloaded the car and then Mom sent us all to bed. I think she was tired from all the traveling. I fell asleep at about ten and dreamed about, you guessed it, _Keith_.

Sadly, it wasn't a very interesting dream.

So anyways, this morning, Mom woke me up at seven to help Grandma with breakfast. Then after breakfast, Mom, Grandma and I sat down to talk. Actually, Mom did most of the talking. I hope I get some time to talk with Grandma Rose later though, alone. I trust Grandma and I want to tell her about Keith. I'm sure she'd like him if she met him. She has always let me blast my _Partridge Family_ records when I've visited in the past. However, these were the times (actually two summers ago) when Mom and Dad were still together and they were vacationing elsewhere, while Ricky and I were stuck with our grandparents.

I wish Keith were here. Then we could sit in this tree together, just out of Mom's reach. I wish this were the case for my at-home situation. I wish Keith and I could live our lives without any interruptions from Mom. It would make life so much easier. I hope Keith comes up with a plan soon to change Mom's mind about him and his family. I don't think I can wait any longer!

Well, anyways. I'll try to write more tonight, but if I don't get to it, I'll fill in what happened the rest of this day tomorrow.

Happy in her tree,

Donna

* * *

Later June 23rd, 1973

Dear Diary,

Again I am pinched for time because Mom is only tucking Ricky in, so I'll make this quick. I didn't get a chance to talk to Grandma Rose today because she and Mom went shopping and then we all watched TV together after dinner. While they were gone, though, Grandpa, Ricky and I listened to records. I didn't really get to listen to my favorite songs, but polka music isn't all bad. Okay, so it's not all good either, but Grandpa enjoys it.

So anyways, I guess that was my uneventful day. Hopefully I'll get a chance to write a letter to Candice tomorrow. She left me her address so I'll have to fit some time in for that.

I heard Ricky's door close; Mom is coming. I'd better stop here.

Till tomorrow,

Donna


	16. June 24th and 25th 1973

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the long wait for an update. I had a really crazy week! I hope you enjoy this next installment!

* * *

June 24th, 1973

Dear Diary,

Here I am again, in my tree. Actually, this time I'm not alone. There's this orange cat that decided to take refuge up here. He's actually really friendly and doesn't seem afraid which I find unusual because my past experiences with cats in trees have not been good ones. But I guess this cat's just used to this sort of thing and is a good climber. Let's just hope he doesn't expect me to get him down.

Anyhow, I am currently waiting for someone to arrive. I met him at the store this morning after church when Grandma and I stopped in to grab a few things for lunch. His name is Jon (I don't remember his last name). He's seventeen. I guess he's Grandma's neighbor and comes over every Sunday to help weed Grandma's vegetable garden. I volunteered to help considering I have nothing better to do and Mom's retreated to the house. Also, it'll be a nice change to be around someone different. Jon seems like a nice guy. He reminds me of Keith. But he isn't Keith. So, no, I'm not interested in him. But still… he's nice.

That reminds me! I got a letter in the mail today. It was from Candice, which is weird because I was going to write her first, but I guess she couldn't wait and wrote and mailed the letter the day we left (I did, after all, leave her with my grandparent's address). Anyhow, she didn't have a whole lot to say except that she was bored. I guess that's why she wrote. But anyways, it won't be long before I'll get back home and then hopefully by then, Mom will think differently of Keith.

Well, guess that's it. I also won't be writing more tonight because it's much to hard to get everything down I want too when I have to rush, so from now on, I'll be writing mid-day entries. At least until I get back home.

Till tomorrow,

Donna

* * *

June 25th, 1973

Dear Diary,

Alright, so the rest of yesterday involved a lot of weeding! I can't believe how many things grow in a week! However, Grandma's vegetable garden isn't exactly small. It's about a quarter acre in size. Okay, so maybe it's a little smaller than that, but it is still really big. To say the very least, though, I didn't really hate all the weeding. It was actually kind of fun, the weather was nice and though time didn't exactly fly by, it didn't drag by either. If I ever get the chance to, maybe I'll start a small vegetable garden of my own. A _very_ small vegetable garden.

Anyways, as for Jon, he's really super nice and it wasn't all for show in front of Grandma. I guess he's older then I thought. He's nineteen and is going to college to become an accountant. Accounting doesn't really interest me, but he seems to really like it. I guess everyone has his or her own likes and dislikes.

You know, I wonder what Keith is studying in community college? I never really asked him. Maybe I should. It would at least give us something to talk about since we can't really talk too much about eachother because he hears about me through Ricky and… well… magazines you can't believe all the time, but still…

Anyhow, after the hours of weeding, we all had dinner together. Jon was even invited. The only bad thing is he made a _really_ good impression on Mom and I don't want Mom to get it into her head that I'm interested in Jon, because I'm not, we're just acquaintances. But knowing Mom, she'd want me to end up with some guy like Jon, just because he's not in 'show business'. I didn't really think about this before, but Jon's presence may complicate Keith's quest. Mine too. If I want to go out with Keith and become his steady, I'm really going to have to watch what I say around Jon, especially when Mom's around. I don't want anyone to get the wrong types of ideas.

Oh! Now I _really_ need to talk with Grandma Rose. She'd know what to do, I'm sure!

Excessively Worried,

Donna


	17. June 26th and 27th 1973

June 26th, 1973

Dear Diary,

I finally got to talk to Grandma Rose today! Mom went with Grandpa and Ricky for a good long walk this morning, and I stayed behind saying I was going to help Grandma fix lunch. Over lunch preparation is when I was able to tell her about Keith and my concerns about Mom. And guess what she said? She said she'd take care of my mother!

Okay, so I'll admit I'm a little concerned about what's going to occur. I mean, Grandma Rose is really nice and I'm sure she agrees with me on the whole 'Keith' angle (it kind of helps that she's kind of a _Partridge Family_ fan), but I'm afraid that if she's too direct on the topic, Mom will figure that I involved Grandma and get mad. So… this is why I am going to hang out in this tree until I'm called for dinner. Mom's talking with Grandma now, I hope I don't get in trouble!

Anyhow, Jon was just here a few minutes ago. He sat with me in the tree for a while. We didn't really say too much to eachother, but I have a feeling he wanted to say something. He just kept looking at me. I was actually glad when Ricky and Grandpa took him with them to the neighbor's house to pick up some strawberries. The lack of conversation sort of made me nervous. I hope he doesn't like me or something. I know that sounds silly coming from me, because in the past I was striving for friends, but that's just it; I was striving for _friends_. Not a _boyfriend_, because technically I already have one. I mean Keith hasn't asked me to go steady or anything, but he just might, and as I mentioned earlier, I want to make sure I'm available if he does. Let's just hope he does, because as much as I hate to admit it, Jon _is_ kind of cute.

Anyhow, as for the earlier mention of strawberries… I guess the neighbors grow the berries (along with some other fruits and vegetables) for a living and always have a ton of extras they sell cheaply to neighbors. It's actually kind of a neat deal. They get business and Grandpa gets a discount! Not to mention, I _love_ strawberries, especially when Grandma makes jam. Yum!

Well, I guess that's it for now,

Donna

* * *

June 27th, 1973

Dear Diary,

Today I got a letter from Keith! Yes! I just read it too. It sure was hard to keep Mom from seeing whom it was from, especially when Grandpa Jim kept teasing me about it being from 'a boy'. I don't really remember now how I got her off my case, but I think I owe it to Ricky. Something like that. Who knows…

Well, anyways, I think this letter came at a good time. I mean, it was really short, which was somewhat disappointing, but at least I got a letter, right? Anyhow, it was basically a 'how are you' letter and that was it. Basically a letter from a friend to a friend, nothing too important, but it was still thoughtful. I mean, he really didn't have to write, but he did (not to mention he somehow got the address for here, which he would have had to ask Candice for). And there was a little something extra: Tickets to their next show. It's about three weeks away, but I'm sure we can make it. Ricky and I that is. There are three tickets and I'm sure Keith meant the last one for Mom, but I'm a little unsure if I should invite her or not. I mean she doesn't even like them, it would just be miserable, but if Keith really wants her to come, I'll invite her. I'll ask him in the letter I'm going to write him as soon as I'm done writing in here.

Anyhow, I guess I'll go then. The letter will be tucked in here along with the tickets. I don't think I'll tell anyone about them until it gets closer to the show. Well, maybe I'll tell Ricky, but then again, he's not too good at keeping secrets. Oh, well. Guess this is one secret I'll have to keep to myself.

Till Tomorrow,

Donna


	18. June 28th and 29th 1973

June 28th, 1973

Dear Diary,

Tomorrow's the 29th and that is when we get to go home! Although I kind of hate to admit it, I am going to miss this tree and as always I am going to miss both of my grandparents, but other than that, I am _extremely_ happy. As an added bonus, Grandma's sending us home with some strawberries, cabbage and she gave _me_ two a jars of her delicious jam, dropping hints about where the second jar should go: To the neighbors. Keith will love it! I also haven't heard anything negative from Mom, so Grandma Rose's and her talk must have gone well without references to me. Anyhow…

Today will probably pass by _really_ slow, but that doesn't matter so much because tomorrow will be slow too, until we get home…. Can't wait until we get home… Oh, hold on, here comes Jon. He'll probably want to talk again…

* * *

Later June 28th, 1973

Dear Diary,

So, yes, it's me again and it's now after dinner, but I am again in this tree. I guess this is kind of my final farewell to my secret hiding spot for the last week. Once we get back home, I will no longer have a place where I can just sit and write all my feelings out on paper. It'll be back to the old bedroom, writing by the light of a flashlight or lamp, depending on how late it is and how the day went. But, it won't be too bad, I mean, at least Keith will only be a few meters away instead of a hundred miles. I'll get to see more of him and I didn't end up sending that letter I wrote yesterday, so I think I'll just ask him about the tickets in person.

So, anyhow, you're probably wondering what Jon wanted to talk to me about when he got here? Well, it went something like as follows. It was kind of cliché, but at least he was nice about it:

J: So, I heard you go home tomorrow?  
D:Yeah, guess so.  
J: (Sits silently)  
D:(Curious) Is there something you wanted to talk to me about?  
J: Huh? Oh, no, not really. (Sits on lowest tree branch)  
D: Okay… (Reopens diary)  
J: (Suddenly) Actually… yes. There is.  
D:(Closes diary)  
J: I heard you're going home tomorrow.  
D:You already said that, Jon.  
J: I did? Oh, well okay…

Alright, so I'll admit it, I felt bad for him. Actually, I felt like I _understood_ him. I mean, Jon and I have a lot in common, not including the fascination with accounting, but we're both shy, quiet individuals who have a hard time with long sentences, unless we're fighting with our parents. Okay, so I've never seen him fight with his parents, I've actually never met either of them, but if he's anything like me, that'd be the case.

So anyhow, I took pity on him and hoped to aid the conversation by saying:

D:So, when are you going back to college?  
J: In the fall. Mom and Dad suggested I take the summer off to help at home.  
D:(Nods)  
J: How about you?  
D:I have one more year left of High School.  
J: (Seems surprised) Really?  
D:Yeah.

The conversation sort of stopped there. He told me to have a safe trip home and that it was nice meeting me. I kind of wonder if his realization of my real age scared him off? I don't know for sure, but anyways, let's be happy? I go home tomorrow, besides, that solves my earlier problem. Now I no longer have the threat of Mom trying to set me up with Jon. He's not interested. So anyhow…

Anxiously Awaiting Tomorrow.

Donna

* * *

June 29th, 1973

Dear Diary,

Home sweet home. I am now back in my bedroom. We got home kind of late, so I won't be seeing any of my friends until tomorrow, but that's alright. I'm actually really tired after all that driving, so this entry is going to be relatively short.

Mom still hasn't mentioned her conversation with Grandma Rose, but she hasn't exactly lifted any of my sentences either. I mean, there has been no, 'You know, kids? I was wrong about the Partridge Family. You're right. They're a nice bunch of people,' or anything like that. But, I can still hope. I mean, she didn't said anything negative about them when we got home, but then again, their bus wasn't in their driveway, so maybe they're out on tour? Keith didn't mention that in his letter, so I don't know for sure. I guess I'll find out tomorrow. Until then, I guess it's lights out.

Sleepily,

Donna


	19. June 30th 1973

June 30th, 1973

Dear Diary,

Alright so today was relatively boring. I spent this entire sunny day inside to finish cleaning my room (Yeah, I kind of didn't totally finish it before). Anyhow, I left the window open so I was able to hear the _Partridge Family_ rehearse again. I found out this morning that they didn't go out on tour. I guess their next few tours have been canceled because they're getting the bus fixed (funny that Keith didn't mention that in his letter).

Anyhow, it's about 7:00 now and I just finished vacuuming and am down on the back porch on the swing. Mom is inside doing dinner dishes and I'm not entirely sure _where _Ricky is, but I'm enjoying the silence. It's a perfect summer afternoon! Well, almost perfect. If Keith were sitting with me right now it'd be perfect, but it's pretty close to being perfect anyways.

Well, I guess I should mention that I've decided to pick up the poem-writing thing again. I've found that it helps me stay focused and not to worry so much about things. I guess writing, for me, is kind of a relaxing activity. I don't plan on stopping anytime soon. Even if I scrap the poem idea again, I won't ever stop writing in this diary (However, my poems are now getting their very own notebook, so you probably won't be seeing many or any more in here).

Well, anyways, I guess I'd better go. Mom's calling and I probably won't have anything more to add later tonight. Karri and Candice are coming over tomorrow, so hopefully things will be a little more interesting then.

Well, guess that's it,

Donna


	20. July 1st and 2nd 1973

July 1st, 1973

Dear Diary,

Can you believe that it is already July? I mean, really. June just totally flew by! It seems like just yesterday that we moved here, but it's been over a month now. Wow! Well, anyways, yes, it's July and it started on a Sunday of all things! I mean that is just way weird, but anyhow…

Candice and Karri, as I mentioned yesterday, came over today and we actually had a lot of fun. I mean it was kind of depressing how Mom sent us out to do yard work and wash the car, but the boring activities turned around alright. Mom actually left us alone at the house and went out shopping with my brother so we had a little fun with the car soap and water. Good thing it was hot out because by the time the car was done, we were all soaked!

But the day just kept getting increasingly better. I'll bet Mrs. Partridge saw us outside washing Mom's car and sent her kids out to wash theirs. Because, before I knew it, there was the whole _Partridge Family_ washing down the station wagon. Keith waved at us and we waved back. Boy, were Karri and Candice on my case after that!

After lunch, we started on the flowerbeds. I think Mom has got it in her head now that I like weeding after I did a whole lot of it with Jon at Grandma and Grandpa's farm. That reminds me… I decided not to tell Candice and Karri about Jon. After all, I don't think it's really important. I mean, he was only briefly interested in me and I was never interested in him… well, no more then just as a friend I mean. Besides, They'll only ask a bunch of questions I won't be able to answer, and I've already made up my mind. Keith is the guy for me. Nobody else.

Speaking of Keith, I got to talk to him about the tickets today. While Candice and Karri went inside to begin lunch, I asked him about the third ticket. He told me it was for Mom. He said that he wanted all three of us to come to the concert. I asked him if he were crazy and he just smiled and told me to trust him. I think he's got a plan up his sleeve. I don't know what, but I hope it works and is relating to what I think it is: Mom's reluctance to my seeing Keith. Anyhow, all I know is that I'm going to have to somehow persuade Mom to go to the concert. After all, Keith said that the third ticket was for her. He must need all three of us in attendance for _some_ reason.

Anyway, It's getting late, so I guess I'd better go. Hopefully tomorrow will be fun. I don't have anything planned, so I'll just see what comes my way. The weather's supposed to be nice, so maybe I'll take Ricky to the park and play some tennis. I don't know…

Till Tomorrow,

Donna

* * *

July 2nd, 1973

Dear Diary,

Today I saw my Mom actually talking with Mrs. Partridge! That is like the first time in weeks! I don't know whom approached whom, but they didn't look angry. In fact, they seemed to be having a pleasant conversation. However, Mom didn't say anything to me after they were done, so I guess no apologies were said, and Mom's still against our (her children's) communication with the _Partridge Family_. I guess I can only pray that things will change…

Anyhow, apart from that, I _did_ end up going to the park today and took Ricky with me. I practiced my serve a bit and then attempted to play a couple matches against my little brother. He's not very good, though, so he spent most of his time chasing the ball, but it was alright. Then at about two, I took him for ice cream and then after that we headed home. I've been home since then.

It was a fairly uneventful day, but I won't complain. It's summer after all, and I am just waiting for that concert later this month. The faster the days fly by the better. I'm just _dying_ to know what Keith has planned.

Anticipating,

Donna


	21. July 3rd and 4th 1973

July 3rd, 1973

Dear Diary,

Today was marvelous! Mom went out shopping with Candice's mother so I was home alone with Ricky. I spent my first hour of freedom mopping the kitchen floor (Mom asked me to do that before she left), but then, sometime around eleven, Keith showed up with Chris, Danny, and Tracy. They were going to go to the zoo or something in a nearby town and wanted to see if Ricky and I wanted to go too (I guess Mrs. Partridge and Laurie are out shopping too and Keith, like me, was stuck babysitting). I of course accepted, after checking that I had the money.

But then Tracy asked if my mother would mind. Thinking about it, yes, my mother would mind, but she wasn't there and besides, I figured it was no different then accidentally running across them at the zoo; so I told Tracy, no, it wouldn't matter. This made Ricky, Tracy, and Chris _very_ happy. They seemed really anxious to get to the zoo. Well, except for Danny who said he was going just because he had to.

Since we were without a car, we all had to take the bus. Fortunately, I had the money for that too (good thing I've been saving my allowance) and we all got seats together, so I got to sit right next to Keith. I think I was smiling the whole trip. Not to mention, I also got some good news. Keith says that his mother personally invited my mother to their next concert. I'd still have to provide the ticket, but I wouldn't have to ask myself. Thank goodness! Also, I guess because the bus is still getting repaired, the local concert was moved up a week. That means I only about a week to wait.

When we got to the zoo, we paid our entrance fees (Keith even paid for Ricky and I; I thought that was very nice) and then began walking around the premises. Chris wanted to see the lions and Tracy was sold on seeing the elephants, so we decided to take a direction that would take us past the African animals first.

Even at a zoo, I couldn't be happier! The sun was shining, and as we were following the kids around the zoo, Keith was holding my hand. He was actually holding my hand! It was wonderful! The zoo was actually really fun and when we paused on a bench for a break, Keith finally mentioned a piece of his plan to me.

He told me that after the concert, he wanted Mom, Ricky and I to stick around a little longer. He recommended that I suggest to Mom that we wait until the other people clear before leaving the auditorium to avoid crowds. I nodded and agreed, but then all he said was 'good' and left it at that. Good? I wondered why he wanted us to stick around? When I looked to his face for a clue, all I saw was a satisfied smile creasing his lips. Good. I'm not sure what it means, but I'm _sure_ something's in store for after the concert. A confrontation? I sure hope not!

Anyhow, after the zoo, we all went out for ice cream and then took the bus back to San Pueblo. Keith held my hand the whole time and that made me feel good, like he was expressing to the world that we were _together_. However, on the bus ride home, I'll admit a certain anxiety made the trip seem longer then it really was. I was hoping and praying Mom wouldn't be home when we arrived. I mean it was already three o' clock and Mom had left at ten. I wasn't sure how long she'd be out shopping.

However, despite my sneakiness of going out with Keith and letting Ricky spend some time with the Partridge kids, I was blessed. Mom wasn't home when we got back and I was able to say goodbye to the Partridge family properly. I said bye to each of the kids and smiled warmly at Keith. I'm not really expecting a kiss anymore. He must have his reasons and spending an entire four hours with him was reward enough. He said he'd catch me later and then we each went our separate ways. Ricky was silent until we entered the house and I closed the door.

"Donna?" He said, "I think he _likes_ you."

Even though I _did _throw a shoe at my little brother, I'll have to admit I was really pleased that he had said that. It made me realize that I wasn't the only one suspecting that. If someone else saw it too then that meant Keith actually _did_ like me.

Ricky dodged the shoe and was laughing as he escaped up the stairs to the safety of his bedroom. I then headed for the kitchen and spent the rest of my day cleaning the house, feeling a little guilty about disobeying Mom's decree and therefore feeling like I owed her something (and I wasn't about to give an apology and admit to what I did). Besides, what we did was harmless. A trip to the zoo and ice cream? It was perfectly fine. I don't see anything wrong with it. It was actually beautiful. I think I'll remember today for a very _very_ long time.

Dreamily,

Donna

* * *

July 4th, 1973

Dear Diary,

Today is the Fourth of July and it was one of the most boring Independence Day celebrations I have ever had. Mom made red, and blue Jell-O and put whipped cream on top and while watching her do that, I watched out the window as the neighbors were having BBQs and setting off small fireworks in the road.

I spent my entire day at the window or on the front porch with Ricky watching the neighbors enjoy their time together. I guess Mrs. Partridge had invited our family to their Fourth of July celebration, but Mom declined saying she already had 'other' plans. I don't know what 'other' plans she had, but they were obviously canceled… I can't believe she lied!

Anyhow, at about noon I caught sight of Keith and Danny in their front yard and waved. They waved back, and I'll bet they would have come over to talk, if Mom hadn't walked out onto the porch right then, offering Ricky and I some of the Jell-O. I took a bowl, though I wasn't very hungry.

Come the nighttime, I watched fireworks from my bedroom window. Ricky joined me for a while, but then fell asleep on my bed at about eight. In order to not disturb him, I decided to watch the rest of the neighborhood show from the porch swing on our back porch. I brought a blanket and curled up onto the cushion. Everything was so quiet and peaceful; I'll have to say that this was the best moment of my Independence Day.

And it got better! No more than fifteen minutes later (I am _not_ joking), Keith showed up with a cake. I don't know if he knew I was going to be out there or what, but he said he hoped it wasn't too late, but his Mom sent a cake over for our family. I instantly took the cake and said thanks, I'd take it to Mom (she was watching TV in the family room). He nodded and I entered the house and set the cake on the counter with the small card that came along with it. It is then, I remembered the extra jam Grandma Rose had sent home with me and I rushed upstairs to fetch it. I hurried back to the back porch and, as I expected, Keith was still there, sitting on the swing. I handed him the jam, telling him it was from a fan:

K: Did you make it?  
D: No, my grandmother did. That's where I was all last week, you remember?  
K: (Nods)  
D: Well, she likes your music and she heard you were my neighbors and sent home a jar for your family.  
K: Looks good.  
D: Oh, it is. Strawberry.  
K: (Smiles)

I then sat with him on the swing and we watched the firework show together. Okay, so I was spending time with Keith again behind my mother's back (literally, because she was sitting right inside on the family room couch), but I wouldn't change it for anything. Besides, he's the one that came over with a cake.

I hope Mom doesn't ask how it got on our counter. If she does, I'll just tell her… 'Shirley sent it over yesterday afternoon', because she _did_. I don't really have to say _who _delivered it or that I spent an hour watching fireworks with the messenger and he had his arm around my shoulders. No, I don't need to mention that. Besides, I think it's chocolate cake, which is her favorite, so not too much complaining is going to occur.

Actually, I think Mrs. Partridge is being very clever under the circumstances: being friendly to Mom even though she's not getting the same sort of treatment in return, and then sending Keith over with a chocolate cake. I wonder if she knows about Keith and I? I wonder if Keith has ever mentioned me to his mother as far as being interested in me goes? I mean I know he and his mother are close, I'm sure she'd know something. And I _do_ thank her for the cake.

So anyways, a little after nine, Keith went home and wished me a happy Independence Day, which I returned. I spent a few minutes more on the porch swing, daydreaming, before heading in. So, yes, this Fourth of July started out boring, but the ending wasn't so bad. Actually, I'd probably do it all again for another afternoon like tonight.

Thoughtfully,

Donna


	22. July 5th and 6th 1973

July 5th, 1973

Dear Diary,

Today is Tuesday. I'll have to say that today was _nothing_ compared to yesterday, but I still have that concert to look forward to. The whole problem is the waiting, so today I spent that waiting time buying a new dress for the event. I know I'm kind of overdoing it, but if that's the night that finally changes Mom's mind about the Partridge Family and Keith, I want to look the best that I can.

Anyhow, I couldn't really keep the whole secret to myself, so I shared it with Candice. She's actually the one that suggested we go shopping right away. I truly am blessed with wonderful friends. Candice wasn't the least bit angry that I was going to the concert and bringing my family instead of her. Actually, she thanked me for telling her about the concert and said she's going to talk to Karri and they may go to, not to spy on my special event or anything, but if they have the chance to see Keith in concert…

Well, I'm still really _really_ nervous about the night of the concert though. I'm trying hard to determine what Keith's plan may be that day, but all I can come up with is that he wants to confront my mother. However, that idea seems almost impossible or crazy considering he doesn't need a concert to confront my mother. I mean he lives right next door! But there must be some reason why he needs the concert too. Maybe he wrote me a song and is going to perform it that night right in front of my mother? Maybe as a sort of declaration for his love for me? 'Cause he loves me, right? Although, then again, the song idea seems almost too good to be true. Maybe he hopes to confront her after the concert because then he'll have his whole family with him? Or maybe because he hopes the music will calm Mom so she will be off her guard when he challenges her with a question, or… well I don't really know. As frightening as it is though, it is kind of fun to daydream up as many scenarios as I can.

Anyhow, as for the shopping trip, I _did_ end up finding a very pretty dress for the occasion, but it's not overly showy of anything, so no one will suspect. It's actually really kind of plain, but Candice said it looked really cute on me. It's made of this lightweight white cotton fabric with little red daisies scattered all across it. It's about knee-length, which is a little longer then I normally wear them, but that's okay. And then it has ruffled two-inch straps and a red ribbon tied in the middle. It's really pretty cute and it was actually on sale so it was really inexpensive. I hope Keith likes it.

Anyways, I guess I'd better get to bed. There are about a thousand more scenarios I can come up with for after the concert next week, but I think I need to give my mind a rest. I can think about more of them tomorrow and besides, tomorrow may bring some wonderful things as well.

Well, Till Tomorrow,

Donna

* * *

July 6th, 1973

Dear Diary,

Wednesday. One more week until the concert and I am getting more anxious than ever. Actually, scary enough, as I was thinking about ways Keith could be planning to change my Mother's mind about him and his family, I came up with an idea of my own. Why aren't _I_ doing anything to help the problem? I mean here I am waiting for Keith to solve the problem, but technically it's _my_ problem too! I should be doing something to help! Unfortunately the only thing I could come up with was to confront my mother with my feelings for Keith.

The only problem is, she wouldn't understand! I mean she hates all 'show business people' and only because Dad was one and left her after Ricky was born, but really… Yeah, that was bad of Dad and all, but Mom has no reason to hate all 'show business people' because of it! I think it's time she realized that not _all_ celebrities are bad. I mean just look at the _Partridge Family_! They are a perfectly normal family. The only thing that makes them different than us is that they sing for a living. But the children all go to school and Shirley still cooks. It's not like their fame is going to their heads or anything! I mean Keith could be dating some pretty, famous girl I'm sure, but no. He decided to take plain, normal me out instead. And he's taken me out _several _times and has _always _been the perfect gentleman. I wish Mom could see him the way I do. If she did, I wouldn't be facing this problem I'm sure!

Thoughtfully,

Donna


	23. July 7th and 8th 1973

July 7th, 1973

Dear Diary,

Today is Thursday and there are six days to go until the concert. Yes, I've come to the point where I am counting down. Sort of crazy, I know, but at least it gives me something to do.

Anyways, today I went to Candice's house and she, Karri, and I went to the park, did a little bit of shopping (I didn't buy anything), and then returned to the park. You're probably thinking the same thing that I was after we returned to the park, why were we going in circles? First to the park and then to downtown, the park, downtown… And I did end up asking about it. I guess I've been a little too caught up in myself and Keith lately to notice that Candice has fallen out of her 'in-love-with-Keith-Partridge' phase and has fallen for this new guy who moved in the week I was away at my Grandparents. His name is Ron Paulson and I've yet to see him yet, but Candice swears he's adorable, but Karri keeps saying he's 'no Keith Partridge'. I'm guessing Karri wants me to know she still thinks Keith is the best guy in the world, but even if she didn't think so, I wouldn't be worried because I _know _he is!

So, anyhow, our search of Ron Paulson continued. We spent seven hours searching and then finally gave up and headed to my house for a cup of lemonade and some of that Fourth of July cake Mrs. Partridge had sent over. While we were munching away on our snack, Ricky appeared and didn't look the least bit happy. I didn't ask, but rather offered him some of the cake, which he eagerly accepted. He stayed quiet the whole afternoon though and it wasn't until later that I asked and found out why…

Ricky had been over at the Partridge residence, playing with Chris, Tracy and Simone (The Partridge's pet dog). Mom had caught him over there and called him home. I guess then Tracy asked why he couldn't stay if he had been allowed to go to the zoo with them before. My Mom totally lost it and asked Ricky about it. He then got the first tongue lashing of his life, but bless his soul, he had kept me out of it. Also, I think Mom got something out of the entire situation too, because Ricky said, after Mom told him to go inside, Chris called her a 'mean old mother,' took Tracy's hand and went inside. I think Mom was shocked. She stayed silent the whole evening. The only time she said anything to me was when she asked if I knew Ricky had been over at the neighbor's house, which at the time I didn't so I was able to truthfully say 'no'.

I am now more sure then ever that this whole thing has got to stop. Right when I thought Mom was finally coming around, she flipped again. I'm going to have to say something. I don't necessarily have to mention I'm in _love _with Keith Partridge, but I will let some of my feelings be known. Maybe _this _time she'll listen to me. Do I ever wish I were as bold as Chris Partridge…

Sadly,

Donna

* * *

July 8th, 1973

Dear Diary,

Friday night and I'm stuck home without a date. However, it isn't the first time. Actually, I haven't gone out on a date since Keith took me out earlier this year. Which reminds me…

I reread my first entry in this diary. How happy I was to have gone out with my teen idol! How happy I am _now_ that he is interested in me! It's so strange how everything changes over the course of a month. How strange that I have even changed myself. I mean a month ago I wouldn't have had the strength to talk to my mother about my feelings, but then here I am about to go to her room and fight for my rights. Well, maybe not my rights exactly, but fight for what I believe in.

I think I owe this all to Keith. I think he's helped me become a little bolder. I've sort of broke away from my always-do-what-Mom-says-and-don't-complain realm and have begun thinking more for myself. I mean a total hate of a family just because they fed your kid lunch is really over-doing it. Unless she has more of a reason, which I'm going to ask her about tonight. My mother's going to have a lot to think about. I mean if I were her, I would have been thankful that I didn't have to feed Ricky lunch. It would be one less thing on my to-do list as a mother. If anything, I would be personally thanking Mrs. Partridge for taking care of my child. But then again, I am not her, so who knows?

Anyhow, here I go. Wish me luck, though, as long as I return to my room alive, I think I'll be okay.

Nervously,

Donna


	24. July 9th and 10th 1973

July 9th, 1973

Dear Diary,

Okay, so I talked with my mother last night and I can't exactly say things went well. I'm thinking that maybe I started it out all wrong? I mean, I just walked right into her bedroom and was like, 'Mom? Can we talk?' and all the times in the past that I've ever done that we've talked about me. We've talked about school trouble and things like that; all subjects pertaining to me. Never once, have we talked about something directly relating to her so it was kind of hard to get the conversation moving after that first sentence. Especially since she gave me the cliché reply of, "Sure, honey. What do you want to talk about?" and then there was a long awkward silence as I tried to determine how to phrase my next sentence… so, yes. That didn't go very well. My silence had put her imagination into overdrive and she almost accused me of doing something shady and underhanded behind her back, which in a way I did, spending time with Keith and the other Partridge kids against her wishes and all, but I wouldn't necessarily call it 'wrong' and her thoughts were miles off from mine. So anyways, after we got all those misconceptions straightened out, I was able to finally get my words to go together and I asked her flat out: why didn't she like the Partridge Family?

As you have probably already guessed, she started to feed me all those silly excuses of the past about them being 'show-business people' and all that, so when she had finished, I launched a second question. Why did she hate all show business-people just because of Dad? But after I had said it, I instantly wanted to take it all back. I knew mentioning Dad would lead to a bunch of trouble, but it had just slipped out. I was all ready for her to get angry with me and yell and scream and the whole bit, but then she didn't. I mean, she was kind of quiet for a while and then she got all teary-eyed and started talking about how she should have discussed my father with me years ago and then it was as if she was debating whether she should even talk with me now about the subject. There was this long, awkward silence and then she looked at me and said softly, "I just don't want to see you hurt, Donna."

I was almost angry at this point. Boy, did I ever feel like telling her that it was too late for that and that _she _was the whole reason for it, keeping me away from Keith and all, but I didn't say a word. I decided to call it quits and said goodnight, before quickly escaping to my bedroom where I spent the better part of an hour lying awake trying to determine what went wrong in that conversation. I mean my whole purpose of even trying to talk to her was to persuade her that she was wrong about the Partridge Family and that she shouldn't judge somebody just because of their occupation, but then it somehow turned into a discussion about Dad and about my 'not getting hurt'. I mean did I miss something or what? Why can't life be more simple? Why is it that every time I go to talk with my mother, I end up getting nothing accomplished? What a drag! It looks like I'm going to have to try again. But for the time being, I'm going to give it a rest.

Miserably,

Donna

* * *

July 10th, 1973

Dear Diary,

Today is Sunday. That means there are only three more days until the concert! I am so excited! I can hardly wait! The only down side is that neither Candice nor Karri are going to be able to make it. I guess they both have a family reunion to go to or something. That's too bad. Especially since I'm a little nervous about Keith's plan for that night. All I have to remember is to stay after the show; to tell Mom that we should wait for the crowds to disperse before leaving the auditorium. I am _so_ nervous! I hope Keith's plan works because I don't think I'll be able to get the courage to talk to Mom again before Wednesday.

Anyhow, today was about as uneventful as yesterday. I spent the majority of my morning weeding the flowerbeds in the backyard and then went shopping with Mom and Ricky until about dinnertime, which is when I escaped up to my room and spent the rest of my night listening to records.

Life's been going by at an unbearably slow speed since I last saw Keith and I can only hope that these last three days will pass by quickly. I can't wait until the concert! The suspense is becoming almost unbearable! At least I know what I'm going to wear, and I have my part of the plan all memorized, but still, the waiting is just terrible!

Anxiously,

Donna


	25. July 11th and 12th 1973

July 11th, 1973

Dear Diary,

Today is Monday. That means two more days until the concert! I know it's pitiful to be keeping count, but the suspense is almost killing me! I just can't stop thinking about it. It's as bad as when I was younger and awaiting Christmas morning. I feel all jittery and excited but still extremely nervous! At least Mom hasn't said anything about it or our conversation the other night. That helps a bit. I just have to make it through tomorrow and then through Wednesday. After that, I'm sure everything is going to be just fine. Can you just imagine Keith taking me to a movie this Friday and Mom not having a single problem with it? Would that be groovy or what?

Well, anyways, today was another average and agonizing slow day! I spent all day at home and only caught a glimpse of Keith when he rode up in the bus. It must be fixed now. That means the concert on Wednesday and then their summer tour begins. Am I ever going to miss him! Hopefully they won't leave until next week so Keith and I can have a Friday date together. Okay, so maybe I am over-doing this a little bit. It's like that old saying that 'I'm counting my chickens before they're hatched' and all that (I think Grandpa Jim uses that phrase). But anyways, that's not entirely true, but then again, let's be honest, I don't really have a ton of faith in Keith's plan. It's not that I don't think it's not going to work, it's just that I don't know enough of it to come up with an opinion. All I know is that I'm going to pray long and hard for a good outcome. If Mom would be okay with the _Partridge Family_ again, that would be wonderful! It would be wonderful for Ricky too. I mean Chris and Tracy are like his best friends and poor Ricky needs good friends and positive influences. It's all part of growing up.

Anyways, the more I think about this (here I am again, over-analyzing a situation), the more I find Mom's motives of sheltering us kids from 'show business people' selfish. Just because she has had a bad experience doesn't mean we are also going to. Actually, my experience has been most wonderful so far and I wish it could continue with not so many restraints and interruptions. Keith is so good to me and I wish Mom could see that. Sometimes I think it'd do her good if she started dating again. Then maybe she could better see _my_ side of the argument.

It's really silly, but I almost feel like I'm trapped in the middle of some sort of crazy fairytale. It's like I'm poor Rupunzel locked away in my tower. I've found my prince, but my mother mustn't know about all the times I've seen him because she doesn't approve of our relationship. It's crazy, but it fits. Let's hope that it won't end the same as the story though. That would be too terrible.

Well, that's enough daydreaming for tonight. I'm going to go to bed. Hopefully I'll be able to fall asleep.

Sleepily,

Donna

* * *

July 12th, 1973

Dear Diary,

Tomorrow is the concert! Oh! I am basically bursting at the seams! I spent my whole morning inside today doing house chores trying to get rid of these jitters, but that didn't seem to do a bit of good. If anything, it only made it worse! I kept daydreaming, as I often do, and forgetting where I was. I don't blame Mom a bit for snapping at me when I almost vacuumed up her knitting things that are located in a basket by the fireplace. That's why I resorted to dusting and then sat outside on the porch to have some time to myself. And that's where I am now, several hours later. The sky is darkening now and I'll probably be heading in soon. I can't believe the day passed as fast as it did. I expected another unbearably slow day. I guess that may be how tonight will be and then tomorrow morning. I can hardly think about anything else but Keith and the concert tomorrow night. Maybe I'm overdoing it a little, but I just can't help it! I'm so nervous and _so_ excited!

Anyways, as another thought, I revisited my ideas of what his plan could be and unfortunately, the confrontation seems the most logical. I'm really hoping that if that _is_ what his plan is, that he'll be better at talking with Mom than I am and that he'll be able to communicate what I've been trying to get through to her for the past month.

Well, I'd better get back inside and try to get some sleep. I've decided to go to bed early tonight. I want to look somewhat presentable tomorrow and I know I won't look anything but terrible of I don't get a substantial amount of sleep. Let's hope tomorrow will bring good news and hope of a promising future. We can only hope.

Nervously,

Donna

P.S. This may be too late to mention, but I just came upon a thought. And a most concerning thought at that! Have I ever told Keith that I loved him? And does he love me back? Am I worrying about everything or what? Of course he knows that I love him even if I didn't tell him. Two people in love just know these things, right? And both Candice and Karri said that Keith was into me, so he must be, right?

Oh dear… All this second-guessing is _not_ good. Let's just look at the facts: I love Keith and Keith obviously wants to go out with me again. For now, that's good enough for me. If tomorrow's plan works out as good as I hope then Keith and I have nothing to worry about, right?

Right.


	26. July 13th 1973

July 13th, 1973

Dear Diary,

I can't believe what happened today! All that waiting, all that time I've spent waiting and wondering has finally paid off! Here I was worrying about tonight and Keith and my mother and then here I am now, sitting on my bed, writing all about the most memorable night of my entire life! My heart is so full I feel even more giddy than I did when I was nervous and the best thing is, I have a date Friday night with Keith Partridge! I just can't believe it all! It seems almost too good to be true. But nothing was as unbelievable then what happened after the concert this great and wonderful evening!

The concert was wonderful and I liked every song. I didn't enjoy it quite as much as I could have though, because I was nervously awaiting the confrontation I just _knew_ was going to occur after the show. And then, the show ended and people began leaving. I persuaded Mom to wait until the crowd dispersed before leaving and played my part very well. Soon the whole auditorium was empty and Mom said it was time to go. But just as I turned to follow her and Ricky towards the doorway, I heard someone call my name. We all turned around to see Keith running towards us. I snuck a glance at my mother, she was frowning.

Keith asked us if we had enjoyed the concert and all of us nodded simultaneously. He then looked to my mother and said that was great, that he was glad we had enjoyed the tickets he had given us. Mom asked him what he meant. I was fearful. I didn't have any clue was he was planning and so far things didn't seem to be working so well.

Keith said that the tickets we attended tonight's show on had been on him. That he had sent them in the mail. That he had wanted all of us to come to the concert. Mom looked doubtful and she looked to me for the truth, so I gave it to her. I told her it was the truth. Keith had sent the tickets. I wasn't sure if she was mad or what, she just stood there for a long time, her lips set in a straight, thin line. Boy, was I ever nervous, but then Keith took my hand and squeezed it reassuringly. He wasn't through. He still had a trick or two up his sleeve.

Mom then took Ricky's hand in hers and thanked him for the tickets. She then said we had to go and called me to come along with them. Keith held tightly to my hand. 'Stay.' He whispered and I don't know why, but I obeyed.

Mom instantly turned when she noticed I wasn't following. She told me to come again, a little more impatiently this time, but Keith still held tightly to my hand and so I stay at his side. I don't know why, but standing there with him seemed to make me feel stronger.

Mom's voice took on a warning tone and she called me again. This is when Keith stepped in, asking her if perhaps he could take me for an ice cream and that he'd take me right home after that. Mom took one look at him and refused, calling me again.

But I stood my ground. The following conversation went closely to what follows:

D: (Pleadingly) But Mom, couldn't I just go with him and get an ice cream? We won't be gone more than an hour, I promise.  
M: No.  
R: I want ice cream too, Mommy.  
M: (Looks down at Ricky) Not tonight, honey. (Looks to me) Come on, Donna. Let's go home.  
D: (Suddenly) No.

Okay, I don't know if I went crazy right then or what, but I said it. I actually said no to my mother. She looked shocked. I can understand why. Me standing up against her? Up until then, it was unheard of.

M: (Shocked) What?  
D: I said no, Mom. This has gone on long enough…

I looked to Keith and he gave me a reassuring smile as if cheering me on. I don't know if he had even anticipated my involvement, but right then something welled up inside of me and I knew I had to get through to my mother. There was no way I was going to lose this battle. Keith was someone I wanted to fight for.

D: Mom, you don't understand. You haven't understood this from the beginning. I know that Dad really hurt you and that's the reason you're against everybody in show business, but I think it's unfair of you to judge people just because they're entertainers.

I wished for somebody else to cut in and say something, but nothing happened, so I continued.

D: I want to go to ice cream with Keith. Can't you let me do something I want to do, just this once?  
M: But Donna, have you learned nothing? What about what I said Friday night?  
D: Mom, you're missing the whole point here! You're being unfair! You've been so caught up in what you think is right and wrong that you haven't even considered Ricky and my feelings. You pulled us from our familiar surroundings and planted us here in San Pueblo, friendless, and then when we finally made friends, you forbid us to see them. Don't you think that's a little unfair?

I really had no idea where all these words were coming from, but something tells me that it was only my heart talking. It was true. The move had been wearing on all of us, more then we probably even thought and Mom's negative perspective on the _Partridge Family_ had only made it worse. I still can't understand why I didn't think of that before.

Anyhow, after I was done with my 'fairness' speech, the room went quiet. Mom looked from me to Keith and it is here I think she finally realized that he had been holding my hand. Her eyes narrowed and I almost anticipated her to say to Keith, 'What have you done to my daughter?' But then, her expression softened and Ricky tugged at her skirt.

R: She's right Mom. Why can't I play with Chris and Tracy anymore? Did I do something wrong?

And it is here all her anger diminished and she crouched down to hug my darling little brother. I'll have to hand it to him. He really knows how to make Mom melt.

M: No, of course not, Ricky. You did nothing wrong. Nothing at all.  
R: Then why can't I play with Chris and Tracy anymore?  
M: You can, uh…

She looked up at Keith and I and then back at Ricky. She straightened, picking him up and holding him in her arms. She then looked back to Keith and I and studied us for a long while. I felt uncomfortable but Keith squeezed my hand again, reminding me that he was on my side. I almost anticipated a war. My future, I was sure, was totally dependant on the events of the next few minutes. I waited silently, not sure if I should say something more or to keep quiet. Quietness seemed safer, but still, I was unsure. But then Mom spoke, sparing us all:

M: Alright. (She looked to Keith) You can take her out for ice cream. But I want her back by eleven, understand?

Her tone was sharp as if this were a one-time thing. But even so, Keith and I both weren't going to miss it.

K: (Nods vigorously) You've got it! (Smiles largely) Wait here, Donna. I'll just be a second. I've got to tell Mom where we're headed and grab my coat.

Once Keith left, I felt so vulnerable standing in front of my mother like that. Her face was blank at first and we stood looking at each other for a very long while. I wasn't sure if I should say anything of not. She was letting me go out with Keith, I guess a thank you was in order, but I didn't feel like thanking her. I just stood there, waiting for someone else to make a move. Ricky spoke up:

R: Keith's real nice, isn't he Mom?"

I couldn't believe it! His question caught both Mom and I off guard, but bless his soul, he seemed to have said the magic words. Mom finally seemed to be seeing the light. She looked at Ricky and an almost smile came to her lips.

M: You're right, Ricky, he is a very nice boy. (She paused, bit her lower lip and then looked back to me) Donna's very lucky to have him.

To say the very least, I was touched, awed, overjoyed. It's no wonder I suddenly exclaimed 'Oh, Mom!' and threw my arms around her in a tearful hug of happiness. She liked Keith! She actually liked Keith! She said he was nice! She was finally seeing things differently! I couldn't believe it! I was so happy I felt as if I may just burst. Mother hugged me back the best she could, seeing as she still held Ricky. Right there and then I decided that I was going to buy that kid the largest lollypop I could find. He deserved at least that if not more. As much as I hated to admit it, Ricky had saved us all. He has this strange way of making someone realize when he or she is wrong. How blessed I am to have him as my little brother! Actually, my whole relationship with Keith I really owe to him.

Keith soon returned and I waved quickly to Mom and Ricky promising her again that I'd be home by eleven. I rode with the rest of the Partridge clan to the ice cream shop where they dropped Keith and I off before heading the final mile back home. Keith and I decided we'd walk back after our late-night snack, so the realization of being left somewhere without a vehicle didn't worry us a bit. We were too happy to worry anyways. We settled down in a booth in the back corner of the joint and each ordered a sundae (strawberry for me and butterscotch for him).

After the waitress left, Keith turned to me and grabbed my hand again squeezing it affectionately. He didn't say anything, and he didn't have to, I knew exactly what he was thinking. We did it. And even better than that is that I knew for sure we had.

He asked me suddenly what I was doing Friday night and I was happy to say that I was free. He then asked me if I thought Mom would mind if he took me to a movie and I felt so relieved to be able to say I was sure she wouldn't. That was that, and it was a date.

Our sundaes soon arrived and we ate in silence. Nether of us felt the need to say anything; we were just enjoying each other's company. At least, that's the way I saw it, which sounds funny coming from me, looking back at my first date with Keith where I felt it was awful that we ran out of things to talk about so quickly. Now, I don't care a bit if we talk or not. Just being there with Keith was all that mattered and it is here that I finally decided that I was, for a fact, in love with Keith Partridge. No more was it just a silly girlish crush, I genuinely knew that I loved him and I was sure he returned the favor.

After we were finished, Keith paid and we headed back home walking hand-in-hand down the sidewalk. He walked me to my door and I bid him goodnight, a farewell he instantly returned, sealing it all with a kiss. Can you believe it? My very first kiss! He had finally kissed me, right there and then on my doorstep! I was floating on air. I just couldn't believe it and I am still in disbelief as I sit here writing about it now. How wonderful tonight was! I wish I could re-live it over and over again, but then again, now I have more and more dates with Keith to look forward to. Is that great or what?

Some things are worth waiting for, but as of now, I still can't wait until Friday.

Contentedly (or as contentedly as possible),

Donna

P.S. Maybe I'll start to write poems in here again. After all, now I'll have subject matter. Who knows? But one thing's for certain, if any make their way into Keith's hands, they won't ever be signed 'anonymous'. Let me just brush up on my rhyming first. Oh man! Won't I ever have a story to tell Candice and Karri!

**

* * *

**

Author's Note:

Thank you to everyone who has read. I hope you liked it and keep posted for more _Partridge Family_ fan fiction coming soon. Thanks again! 


End file.
